Por buscarte
by lizayan
Summary: Naruto sale en busca de Sasuke... pero encontrará mas de lo que penso... sasunaru
1. Oscuro despertar

Luz

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Luz!! Se me seco el cerebro +!!**

**Bueno tratare de escribirte esta historia tal como **

**Una vez la imagine mientras imprimía unas fotos… ¬.¬ no preguntes cuales k no me acuerdo**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

**Por buscarte…**

**Capitulo uno: Oscuro despertar**

- Tsunade-obachan!!... tiene k ser ahora, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarán aki… - decía Naruto en su milésimo intento de convencer a la hokague – si no voy ahora por él, no se hasta cuando volveré a tener la oportunidad!!… Sakura tu convéncela, entre tu, shikamaru, neji, kakashi, lee, gai, y los demás podemos traerlo.

Sakura veía la expresión seria de la hokague, en una situación normal a estas alturas ya habría perdido la paciencia y comenzado a gritar al igual que Naruto, pero ella sabía bien por que no la hacía, conociendo al crio de Naruto, terminaría gritando mas que ella para después salir disparado donde Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo la kunoichi en voz baja.

- lo vez, tu también kieres ir por él… vamos Sakura-chan…- A Naruto se le estaban acabando los recursos, sabía que si Kakashi tenía la mas mínima pista de un posible error en al misión no irían.

- Si quiero Naruto, pero somos muy pocos y no nos comparamos en fuerza con Orochimaru…

- Eso a mi que me importa hay que traer a Sasuke de vuelta y ya, a ese que se lo coma una de sus víboras… - decía Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos al pecho… - Si esto sigue así Naruto talvez desista – pensaba la hokague – Pues entonces voy a buscar a Lee, el si me va a ayudar…

- Si sales de aquí te daré tal golpe que no despertaras en una semana… - le amenazo la hokague en tono serio…

Naruto que ya estaba casi en la puerta se detuvo, miro de nuevo a las dos mujeres y sonrió…

- Es mi mejor oportunidad, pero si de verdad creen que no podré solo esta bien, tienen dos días para juntar a las mejores junnins de la hoja -y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar se fue.

- AAHhhhhh, por fin creí que jamás se cansaría de pensar en tonterías, en dos días Orochimaru ya se habrá ido y no tendré motivos para preocuparme por Naruto mas allá de lo usual – entonces fijo su mirada en su alumna quien tenia los ojos clavados en la puerta – se que para ti es muy importante traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero no a costa de los demás.

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarla – si lo se, ya es suficiente con tener a Sasuke-kun perdido como para también perder a Naruto y los otros, Tsunade-sensei…

Las dos quedaron en silencio.

Mientras lejos de ahí, en un pequeño departamento el Kitsune se preparaba para partir…

- 6 Kunais, están… 10 Shuriken's, están… mapa, agua, vendas… listo, todo esta… ahora la nota – repetía mentalmente como si tuviera una lista – Kakashi-sensei para cuando encuentre esto seguro ni es necesario, porque han pasado dos días desde que partí y como prometí Sasuke esta en la aldea, devuelta a la hoja, pero de todos modos se las voy a enseñar para que no duden de Uzumaki Naruto, el sexto hokague – dejo la nota en la cama, esperando que en la fecha citada el juonin entrara por la ventana de su comedor como de costumbre y al no encontrarlo lo buscara en el cuarto, dándole claro, un pequeño susto, porque pensaba llegar temprano ese día, para que vieran a Sasuke regresar con él. Diviso el horizonte por su ventana, y brinco a la búsqueda de su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke…

Un dolor extraño lo hizo reaccionar, veía todo borroso y oscuro, un olor a cera le empañaba el sentido, hacía calor y vagamente sentía una presión en su cuerpo… y entonces otra vez ese dolor, pero mas palpable, en su zona baja, trato y trato abriendo los ojos viendo nada mas que sombras, luces… no puntos de luces al fondo, lo que parecía una silueta oscura delante de él… mientras el dolor no desaparecía, entonces sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza- Dios estoy excitado??... pero por que?? – se preguntaba.

El dolor aumento un poco, asiéndolo emitir un sonido extraño, un movimiento que parecía rítmico, de arriba hacia abajo, alejándolo y acercándolo, percibió un olor ligero a lavanda y ruidos parecidos a gemidos y una respiración entrecortada, conocido y agradable, algo extraño dentro de la situación donde estaba y entonces, un horrible dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal entera ahora sentía bien el lugar de donde provenía, era de su entrada… el dolor lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, apretó con las manos el futon, para sentirse penetrado por un intruso… medio abrió los ojos queriendo saber quien lo ultrajaba.

Aun cuando no se sentía con fuerzas de pelear, la silueta era definitivamente un hombre, creyó reconocer una piel clara, mientras el dolor aumentaba con cada milímetro que se empujaba dentro de él para después salir despacio, haciendo que emitiera un leve gemido de alivio… lo cual animo mas a su atacante… sintiéndolo separarse un poco, solo para tomar impulso, esta embestida fue rápida, dura y sin reservas, como si quisiera tocar sus entrañas… - AAAAHHHHH….- grito sin poder contenerse pero esto lo hizo salir de su estado en un segundo para ver a quien le servía de desahogo, y entonces lo vio… de piel clara, cabello oscuro, con sus piernas rodeándole la cadera, un poco inclinado hacia el, dejando que su sudor bañara el sello del kyubbi, completamente ido en su placer, tocaba sus muslos sin pudor, gemía sin contenerse, con los ojos cerrados, ser relamía los labios antes de dejar escapar la ultima cosa que desearía escuchar.

- Na… Naruto… aaammmm… - otra embestida llego, Naruto se tensaba mas, aumentando el placer del mayor al sentir su hombría sofocada en la entrada del que ahora era su uke, para Naruto la experiencia tan placentera era solo dolor, aquella ligera excitación se había esfumando, dando paso solo al sufrimiento

– aahhh… - los quejidos débiles eran perfectamente percibidos por su seme, quien tenía los sentidos puestos solo en él – aahhhh- grito de nuevo, tratando de hacer reaccionar al hombre, pero no lo conseguía, quería que lo dejará, pero solo obtenía el resultado contrario, decidió no hacer mas ruidos, volteo su cara un poco tratando de relajar su cuerpo mientras las embestidas seguían, una tras otra, cada una mas exquisita que la anterior, o al menos eso era lo que sentía el trigueño, una risa burlona y macabra se oyó tras el hombre frente a él, hizo un esfuerzo por mirar… y ahí estaba, con la sonrisa de lado a lado, los ojos brillantes por la escena que presenciaba, Orochimaru comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos.

– Parece que esto te gusta – le dijo al trigueño

– Vete… ammmm… no… mmmm… molestes… - soltó este sin dejar de embestir a Naruto y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar tomo las piernas del menor y las coloco sobre sus hombros haciendo las penetraciones mas profundas.

– Aahhhh… - dejó escapar el rubio al sentir las punzadas de su entrada agudizarse

– lárgate!!- exigió el trigueño a Orochimaru

– esta bien, ya lo goce lo suficiente, te dejo para que termines – se acerco a él – y mezcles esa sangre con tu semilla – le dijo casi al oído al trigueño, pero teniendo la mirada fija en Naruto, con un brillo de maldad y superioridad en ella, aprovechando que el otro mantenía siempre los ojos cerrados, sus palabras confirmaron lo que de antemano sabía el Kitsune, sentía las embestidas resbalar dentro de él y había deseado, aunque supiera que no era probable, que el liquido proviniera del mayor y no de su propio cuerpo, distinguió una puerta abriéndose dejando salir a la serpiente esperando que con eso desistiera, pero no, el trigueño se reclino mas en él, comenzando a gemir con mas fuerza.

– aaaaahhhh, n… p… fa… par… - trataba de articular el rubio, rogando se detuviera, aun contra su orgullo… demo… para el mayor lo que trato de decir fue –- no pares, por favor, no pares – llenándolo de una sensación calida, no por la excitación, sino por la necesidad del rubio hacia él, acelerando más su ritmo cardiaco si era posible.

– aahhhhmm… si… así… - decía perdido en sus sensaciones, llevando el ritmo a un punto frenético, las contracciones de su cuerpo le anunciaban la llegada del final, de ese segundo mágico en que tu cuerpo pierde la noción del tiempo y lo que te rodea mientras Naruto comenzaba a sospechar lo que venía, no era que le diera miedo el que un hombre se corriese dentro de él, si no a la fuerza que usara en esa ultima entrada, sintió mas seguro su cuerpo, tal vez la suficiente para tratar de pararlo, en un rápido impulso para reincorporarse, subió la mano queriendo golpear al trigueño pero aun estaba muy débil, haciendo que solo pudiera rozarle un poco la cara, pero este alcazo a tomar la mano de su uke en la suya entrelazándolas ejerciendo igual presión al agarre como a las embestidas a su centro…

- tengo que detenerlo, duele, duele, detente… - era la primera vez desde que despertó que podía pensar con cierta claridad – ahora, dilo, dilo YA!! – se repetía- sa… sasu… Sasuke!! Aahhh - fue lo único que logro decir, no quería terminar en llanto, Sasuke lo estaba… ni siquiera quería llamarlo por lo que era

- ammm… ahhhh… si… quiero… ammmm… ahhhh… siii… Naruto!!...

– AAAAHHHHH!!...- una ultima sensación y después… nada.

Sasuke termino con una ultima embestida, con mas fuerza de la que él mismo imaginaba, sintió su estomago encogerse, sus piernas vibrar del placer, como la sangre subía y bajaba por su hombría, haciendo cada latido una oleada exquisita, su mente se nublo y los sonidos a su alrededor se apagaron, se aferro a las caderas de Naruto sintiendo su liquido derramarse en él, una lagrima rodó de los ojos cerrados del kitsune hasta el futon en el que mantenía el agarre fuerte con su mano izquierda sintiendo como Sasuke suavizaba en la otra, beso su rodilla derecha para después bajar sus piernas, recorrió con su mano libre el vientre moreno hasta llegar a la intimidad del menor, lo masajeo un poco para después recostarse sobre él con su brazo izquierdo cruzándole el pecho sin soltar un segundo su mano, su pierna izquierda descansando entre las de Naruto, dejo su rostro junto al que por un momento sintió SU rubio – Naruto… - volvió a mencionar su nombre, sin embargo aun quedaba alguien en la habitación, Kabuto, el perro fiel de Orochimaru, estaba ahí por petición de su amo.

Sasuke sintió su presencia – cuanto mas durará el efecto? - pregunto, y el aludido le mostró una sonrisa triunfante, escalofriante, quizás mas que cualquier otra.

- por la cara de Naruto, debió pasar desde la penetración… nos vemos Sasuke-san – Kabuto salió de la habitación por la misma puerta que la serpiente, Sasuke se tenso con las palabras del hombre, él… estaba… consiente.

Continuara ぐぐう

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holas!!

x.x si, si ya se, todos los seguidores del sasunaru kieren kolgarme de la primera kosa donde se pueda atar una cuerda, un alambre o cualquier objeto que sirva para estrangularme, mientras algunos otros piensan en remover mis entrañas con el pico de un cuervo (gomen, por el fusil), sacarme los ojos hacerlos licuado y dármelos vía intravenosa con un cóctel de hierro y vitaminas (muy doloroso por cierto), pero ya que le hago, lo pensé, lo escribí, y espero akabe bien.

Admito que a mi también me dolió la primera vez que esas imágenes llegaron a mi mente, decidí no describir el lugar donde estaban, porque realmente era muy bueno, ia saben futon en seda, velas aromáticas, velos colgando alrededor de ellos, pétalos de flores blancas en el piso y ese tipo de cosas que quieres cuando vas a perder tu virginidad… demo… no era el caso, así que mejor no lo hice. Aparte de la vio… ya saben que, también estaba Orochimaru, al que solo le digo: asco.

La dedicatoria de arriba fue cuando escribí por primera vez este fic, le conté a mi compañera de trabajo Luz, que mi prima Fany (100 sasunaru) quería desterrarme de su vida por algo que pensé, me pregunto que, y antes de que pudiera decir algo mis manos estaban sobre este teclado, escribiendo. Claro que ella no ve Naruto y solo lo conoce por medio de mi pero se pico con la historia y que le hago, espero les guste este capitulo, es poquito… amenazas de muerte me resignaré a recibirlas.

Bye…

Cuídense…

Saludos a Anyara y visiten su pag. anyara

De mis autores favoritos

Siguiente capitulo: dolorosos secretos.

nOtA deprimente: cuando terminaba la ultima línea del fic, me fallo como escribir consiente, no me acordaba si era "sc" o "s" nada mas, así que busque el sinónimo en Word, y uno de ellos es "Sufrir", por eso me gusto dejarlo asi.


	2. dolorosos secretos

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Doña Luz, le dejo aki el segundo capitulo de este fic…

Y ha ustedes niños muchos saludos, dejen reviews me siento ignorada… ¬¬ si todo el mundo me ignara, pero ia k le hago, entonces aquí escuchado a Audioslave me pondré a escribir, talvez escuche "lady marmelade", o "maria maria" de Santana, no se, solo quiero música.

Note que cuando

escribo una carita no aparece bien, tampoco los signos, será que los tengo que escribir al inicio y al final, si talvez, voy a probar eso en este capitulo.

Etto… mi prima Fany (la chica sasunaru), me dijo que el titulo es algo, mmm… bueno que parece otra cosa, y me regaño por no poner advertencias, bueno ia saben k la vio… eso… entra dentro de las advertencias… pero lo clasifique como rating M, por lo mismo… equis demasiada palabrería y poco fic… (¡¡Suerte lizayan!!... tú cállate, tonta conciencia ¬¬)

**Capitulo 2. Dolorosos secretos**

Dos ninjas viajaban tan rápido como podían por el bosque, aun cuando trataban de acelerar, la camilla que llevaban se los impedía.

El ocupante se encontraba ya inconsciente, al principio por sus ojos solo veía la tenue luz a través de los árboles, pero los bruscos movimientos habían terminado con su descanso, sus dos custodios se encontraban preocupados, hacia ya un rato se percataron de una densa mancha roja entre las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo, por lo que desvanecimiento no hacía si no acrecentar su urgencia de llegar al punto de encuentro.

Habían reunido todo lo necesario en ese lugar, citaron no solo médicos también refuerzos, sabían que se encontraban en persecución, otro de los prófugos estaba detrás para evitar que les dieran alcance a ellos, él había pedido se aseguraran de la llegada del chico a salvo a "casa".

Dieron un par de saltos mas, y ante ellos apareció el valle pero no cualquiera, era el valle de los Hokages, marcaba el inicio y el fin en la frontera de Konoha, el punto de reunión en la carrera que llevaban, el equipo les esperaba del otro lado de la imponente cascada, dos médicos ninjas y tres jounnins, habían pedido más talvez no confiaron lo suficiente en ellos, talvez no contaban con la gente necesaria, talvez el rencor de la noticia allá podido iniciar un pelea y prefirieron no arriesgarse, fuera lo que fuera, no eran suficientes contra quien les perseguía.

De pronto el cuerpo casi inerte de su compañero callo frente a ellos antes del último salto…

- Pensaron que se escaparían… y tú… - dijo mientras recogía al chico del suelo por las desgastadas ropas – era a ti a quien mas quería… Sasuke-kun…

Pararon en seco, se suponía que Sasuke tenía una fuerza comparable a la de Orochimaru, pero conociéndole no se frenaría ante tal traición.

- Ustedes morirán – se acercaba lentamente arrastrando el cuerpo de Sasuke – y ese endemoniado Kyubbi será mió – abajo las cosas eran tensas, Sakura y Tsunade estaban esperando una señal, Orochimaru no solo estaba más cerca, tenía a Sasuke en sus manos, cualquier paso en falso y arriesgarían la vida de todos allá arriba.

Kakashi y Gai se acercaban sigilosamente mientras Neji era sus ojos, un solo error y perderían un buen amigo… y a los demás claro.

Los dos chicos se colocaron enfrente de la camilla, Shisaku a la derecha con la kunai al frente y Kohaku estaba listo con los Shurikens, era difícil proteger al herido sino podían recurrir a ningún jutsu.

Orochimaru saco su lengua y alzo al chico un poco, lamió su cara de lado a lado, desde la quijada, pasando por su mentón, su boca y siguió por su mejilla – aun eres delicioso… Sasuke-kun… - al decir lo ultimo se acerco a su oído para susurrárselo, a lo que el trigueño hizo una pequeña muestra de asco en su rostro, Orochimaru sonrió de forma lasciva y con la mano libre le arranco lo que le quedaba de vestimenta haciendo que su torso quedara expuesto para el, los jounnins miraban con asombro, Sasuke no hacia nada por evitarlo, y rogaban la intervención de la hoja, puesto que la mayoría de ellos llegaba a Orochimaru siendo casi niños, todos era "estrenados" por él y conocían bien las costumbres de este.

Kakashi se acercaba por el lado derecho, y Gai al izquierdo, ese ultimo serviría de escudo al indefenso chico y el ataque quedaría en manos de Kakashi, Tsunade y Sakura esperarían a que la batalla terminará, lo más importante era el resguardo del apreciado chico, y si las Kunoichis salían mal paradas no tendrían como auxiliarle.

Orochimaru comenzó a acariciar al menor, rasgo la piel con las uñas haciéndole sangrar, pero Sasuke no hacía nada, lamió la sangre para después tumbarlo sobre el suelo… Sasuke seguía sin moverse, se poso sobre él, con habilidad soltó el amarre morado del traje, era obvio a donde iba… y de Sasuke nada, ni un solo movimiento, le quitó la parte baja dejando su cuerpo desnudo, laceraciones y hematomas se notaban en la pálida piel, el frió le calo un poco, abrió los ojos enfocándose con los de Orochimaru sobre el, la brisa de la cascada se sentía helada por ser tan temprano, no tenía mucho de haber amanecido, sintió la mano del mayor recorriéndole el pecho, bajaba a su estomago, dio una vuelta en ese lugar, se hincó a horcajadas sobre él, con la otra mano comenzó a quitarse el traje, o bueno, al menos a retirar lo meramente necesario, dejando sus genitales expuestos, a menos de dos metros los desconcertados chicos no salían de su asombro, iba a hacerlo frente a ellos, y sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraban; dejo de acariciar a Sasuke para tomar su mano y llevarla hasta su parte, comenzó a masajearse con ella…

- mmmmm siii… - Neji esta sin moverse, a sus ojos Sasuke es capaza de defenderse, al menos de zafarse de ese maldito, pero no lo hacía, no lo disfrutaba, pero tampoco lo evitaba, el mayor se fue excitando lo suficiente, con su propia lengua lubrico su miembro, tomo las piernas de Sasuke y las abrió disfrutando cada segundo, se acomodo entre ellas, (etto… ¡¡advertencia!! ¡¡Advertencia!! ¡¡Orochimaru le va hacer algo malo!! Conciencia de lizayan: a ver, a ver no crees que es "ligeramente" tarde… no me importa ¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!), de pronto una de sus serpientes apareció de su mano, enrollo la cabeza en el apático miembro de Sasuke moviéndose en el, Orochimaru lamió la entrada del joven sin recato penetrando un poco, guió su miembro hasta la entrada… y de pronto se vio atacado por el jounnin de cabello plateado, lo veía con rencor, Orochimaru retrocedió de Sasuke, quedando mas lejos de Naruto, pero no le importó, se dirigió con una velocidad sorprendente, los dos guardias del inconsciente chico se tensaron y prepararon para atacar, pero antes que la serpiente les tocara, Gai contraataco con una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de balance, y no era que en estos momentos Orochimaru no fuera mas fuerte que ellos, era solo que estaba distraído con su juguete.

- Orochimaru – lo llamo Kakashi obligándolo a voltear, estaba dándole la espalda a Sasuke que seguía en el suelo, se había quitado el chaleco y tapado al chico con él, al menos la parte más intima de su cuerpo – creo que debes reconsiderar si quieres comenzar con esta pelea – le dijo el jounnin con tono autoritario, el Manguekiu Sharingan activado, del otro lado Gai, postrado frente a los chicos, en un movimiento rápido Kabuto quien había estado escondido, trato de atacar a Naruto, pero Neji lo evito, dándole un certero golpe a su brazo cortando el curso de su chakra.

- Parece que estamos rodeados, Kabuto… ajajajajajaja… aunque no son rivales para nosotros… - abajo Tsunade ya no podía más, Sakura aguantaba de milagro, ver la forma en que ese maldito se había hecho sobre Sasuke-kun le hacía hervir la sangre, pero había algo que las dos sabían bien, el informe decía: desgarre interno, perdida de sangre, laceraciones menores en la región abdominal y extremidades inferiores, y posible "hemorragia rectal", eso solo podía significar una cosa; violación. Naruto había estado en la misma situación de Sasuke, y ese Orochimaru se las iba a pagar a Tsunade, porque nadie le toca a SU Naruto. Así antes de que a este se lo ocurriera otra estupidez, Tsunade se había acercado en silencio, Sakura trato de detenerla, pero no le hizo caso así que su alumna termino yendo con ella.

Kakashi y Gai estaban tensos, los jounnins del sonido se acomodaron poco a poco lo importante era sacar a Naruto de ahí, la hemorragia ya llevaba bastante y estando lejos también había perdido sangre acrecentando el peligro. Por alguna razón extraña el Kyubbi no había hecho nada, se suponía que ese chico tenía la habilidad de curarse por si mismo, pero en dos días que paso fuera, nada, las heridas seguían abiertas, Shisaku retrocedió un poco, Orochimaru se mantenía frente a él, y por detrás Kabuto estaba limitado por Neji, los dos enemigos se miraron por un segundo, como si la información pasara a través de sus ojos, Kabuto ataco a Neji en un segundo, Orochimaru hizo un jutsu de invocación, una gran serpiente apareció de la nada, Neji trato de mantener a Kabuto a raya, pero un simple roce le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, no había un daño irreparable pero sus piernas se doblegaban, Kakashi y Gai se acomodaron frente a los chicos, la serpiente ataco a Gai y Orochimaru fue por Kakashi, se intercambiaron los primeros golpes, Tsunade y Sakura ya casi llegaban… de pronto algo salio del suelo justo detrás de los jounnins del sonido, ¿Acaso había invocado dos serpientes? con un movimiento casi imperceptible los dos chicos cayeron inconscientes, pero no era una serpiente, era Orochimaru se poso frente a Naruto, su respiración ya estaba entrecortada, la sangre se había esparcido y se mantenía sin moverse, de la garganta de Orochimaru salio una katana afilada, la empuño con su mano derecha, sonrió al ver al kitsune agitado como si presintiera lo que pasaría, Tsunade venía tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, hubiera sido tan fácil, dar en el suelo y terminar con todo, pero Naruto estaba mal, toco el cuello con la katana, acaricio con el filo la mejilla del chico.

- ahora te mueres maldito Kyubbi… - siseo, alzo la espada contra el chico.

- ¡¡nooooooooooo Naruto!!- Tsunade grito, estirando su brazo para alcanzarles.

- ¡¡NARUTO!!- la pelirosa grito tan fuerte como pudo, ninguna de las dos llegaría a tiempo.

- Venganza… por fin- dijo Orochimaru disfrutando a ojos cerrados, la espada entro rápido, ninguno de los tres jounnins de la hoja se libro a tiempo de su oponente, Tsunade y Sakura pararon en seco, la sangre comenzó a correr por su pecho, Orochimaru abrió lentamente los ojos, quería ver la expresión de Tsunade al ver que había matado a su protegido… su ojos se abrieron exorbitantes, su boca trato de decir algo que no salía de su garganta, soltó la katana aun clavada al chico y retrocedió dos pasos, llevándose las manos a la boca… - Sa… sasu… ¿sasuke? – En el momento que había cerrado los ojos Sasuke había hecho el movimiento por el que esperaba, en un segundo se hallaba sobre Naruto apoyándose en sus manos, a una distancia prudente, viendo al kitsune de una forma tierna, serena, sonriendo de medio lado, aun podía sentir las punzadas de dolor provenir su espalda, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba acaricio lento el rostro de Naruto, una tos se hizo presente, la sangre expulsada impacto en el pecho de Naruto, haciéndole reaccionar, abrió un poco los ojos, resentidos por el sol, y entonces ahí estaba, la misma pálida piel de la ultima vez, de nuevo podía ver su cuerpo, o al menos lo que alcanzaba, pero esta vez las orbes azabaches estaban abiertas de par en par, inundadas por el liquido incoloro provenientes de él, sintió un extraño dolor en su costado, trato de ve hacia abajo buscando la causa, dando con el filo de la reluciente katana que había dado en su costado, la sangre de Sasuke escurría hasta su cuerpo con la espada de puente, Sasuke como pudo siguió su mirada y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer libres…

- Na-ru-to, yo… yo… perd… - fue lo que Naruto pudo escuchar antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente, Orochimaru dio un salto rápido y desapareció en el bosque seguido de Kabuto, la serpiente que peleaba con Gai y el falso Orochimaru de Kakashi se esfumaron en una nube de humo, Tsunade se acerco lento a los dos chicos, Sakura veía la escena con horror plasmado en el rostro, los brazos de Sasuke temblaron, iba a caer, la katana lo había atravesado de lado a lado y alcanzado el costado del kitsune, si Sasuke caía la katana perforaría el cuerpo de Naruto, como pudo hizo fuerza, tomo impulso y se dejo caer a su lado izquierdo, lastimándose más.

- Sas… suke… me… es… saa… - fue perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco, volteo a ver a Naruto y tomo su mano, oía la voz de Sakura a lo lejos, pero solo podía concentrarse en quien estaba junto a él.

Tsunade llego directo a Naruto, la hemorragia no era muy grande, pero llevaba tiempo, Kakashi y Gai lo trasladaron primero a él, a petición de la Hokague y Sakura espero junto a Sasuke y Neji, quien vigilaba el perímetro, a menos de dos kilómetros se encontraba ya una unidad medica completa, una tienda de campaña habilitada para intervenciones menores y transfusiones, pero el equipo no sería suficiente para los dos, puesto que contaban con la habilidad del kyubbi para tratar las heridas, supusieron que serían cosas menores, jamás creyeron encontrarle de esa manera.

Después de llevar a Naruto a la tienda Tsunade se quedo con él, Kakashi insistió en que viniera para recoger a Sasuke pero ella se negó rotundamente, culpaba al Uchiha por el estado de SU Naruto, sin quedarles de otra los dos jounnins regresaron por el otro chico, Sakura tuvo que retirar la espada y al final había sido ella quien le atendiera, puesto que su maestra ni siquiera se había dignado ver al chico, al llegar a la aldea, la atención se centro de inmediato en el kitsune, tan solo Ino, Sakura y Kakashi se preocupaban por Sasuke, los demás estaban al pendiente de cualquier cambio en el estado del rubio. Sai llego 2 días más tarde con información de la Arena, Gaara había comenzado con las platicas para firmar un tratado de paz y cooperación mutua entre las dos aldeas, no solo como aleados, sino como hermanos; y desde luego, lo primero que hizo fue ver como se encontraba Naruto, también Sai estaba algo renuente respecto a Sasuke, después de todo lo único que conocía de él, eran las ganas de matar a Naruto e Itachi, y eso por platicas con su equipo, al igual que Tsunade culpaba al chico del estado de su amigo.

Los días fueron pasando la capacidad regenerativa del Kyubbi se hacía presente, aunque en un modo muy distante y menor a la forma acostumbrada, la espada había solo hecho una herida superficial en el costado izquierdo de Naruto, las otras heridas visibles eran pequeñas, moretones, marcas que parecían ser arañazos desparecieron al siguiente día de recuperarlo, lo único de preocupación era el desgarre interno, la única herida de consideración, Tsunade no dejaba de pensar que por la forma en que Orochimaru trato a Sasuke se había portado muy bien con Naruto, esperaba talvez más marcas, dientes de serpientes o talvez lo mismo que le hizo en el pecho a Sasuke pero nada. Lo que si encontró fue una toxina de acción efímera pero rasteable en la sangre del kitsune, seguramente con ella le había sometido, en otro caso Naruto había preferido morir antes que permitir semejante bajeza. Eso y la forma en que Sasuke le pidió perdón al kitsune, el como tomo su mano, la hacían pensar que talvez, de alguna manera, habría sido Sasuke quien le hiciera daño a Naruto y no Orochimaru como en un principio pensaron.

Por otro lado las heridas de Sasuke habían resultado más severas, tenía 4 costillas rotas del lado izquierdo, marcas de azotes en la espalda aun abiertas, un desgarre por tensión en el brazo izquierdo, cansancio crónico, deshidratación, intoxicación por drogas, esguince en el tobillo, el fémur derecho roto y la herida que causo la katana, la cual le perforo el pulmón derecho de lado a lado atravesando la caja toráxica y astillando las tercera y cuarta costilla. Esperaban se recuperara en alrededor un dos meses o… talvez más.

5 días después…

- Sasuke-kun… yo se que le tienes miedo a Tsunade-san, pero no te preocupes – decía la Kunoichi mientras administraba medicamento a la pequeña bolsa colgante, parecía medio día, la voz de Sakura lo trajo de su largo sueño, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo podía distinguir la silueta de la chica y otra cama a su lado, estaba junto a la ventana, así que podía escuchar algunas cosas de afuera, el cansancio lo volvió a vencer antes de que Sakura se percatará.

Despertó de nuevo de noche, la luz de le luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando la habitación, se sentía mejor que la ultima vez, pudo distinguir una mesita junto a su cama, había flores de varios colores y tipos haciendo un hermoso arcoiris, reviso con la vista el interior de su lado izquierdo había una cortina verde clara, se quito el catéter del antebrazo y se paro con cuidado, esperaba algo de dolor en el pecho pero no, se apoyo en el borde de la cama y estiro el brazo para abrir la cortina, no estaba seguro de porque deseaba tanto ver quien estaba ahí. Vislumbro los rasgos del paciente, había otra mesita igual que la suya, así que sostuvo su peso en ella, se acerco cuanto pudo, toco con el dorso de su mano la piel del chico, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, alejo algo de cabello de su frente, aun dolían tanto esos días…

Regreso a su cama y se quedo mirando fijamente por la ventana, a ese horizonte lejano, desconocido y de alguna manera enigmático.

La noche siguió pasando, sin darse cuenta amaneció, vio al gran astro salir, lo primeros rayos despuntar entre los árboles, un pequeño ruido lo hizo girar su vista, su compañero comenzaba a despertar, quejándose levemente…

- Hola – El chico aun recostado quiso incorporarse pero no pudo, apenas si podía distinguir quien era, pero su voz era inconfundible, la tenía grabada como un tatuaje – yo ya puedo pararme, tu aún ¿no? – comenzaba a hablar pero sin mirarle, le pregunto algo distante, mientras el otro quiso alcanzarlo con su mano, pero el dolor no lo dejaba – Creo que te recuperas rápido – trató de levantarse de nuevo – no lo hagas… Sasuke… - volteo para mirar al chico – cuando te pregunten di que fue Orochimaru – una punzada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del trigueño, su vista comenzó a fallar y antes de darse cuenta quedo inconsciente de nuevo, lo ultimo que vio fue la imagen borrosa de Naruto sentado en una cama junto a la suya.

- Por fin despiertas, Uchiha – la mirada de Sai se centro en la suya apenas despertó, lo miraba con algo de desprecio aun cuando estaba sonriendo, ya era tarde, así que supuso durmió medio día, miro hacía un lado esperando encontrar al kitsune, pero no había nada, la cama ya estaba arreglada, parecía mas bien vacía – Se fue… - la mirada de Sasuke se topo con la de Sai, no entendía, las heridas de Naruto eran serias, y el chakra del kyubbi no hacía nada por sanarlas, ¿como le habían dejado salir ya?, Sai entendió la interrogante en su mirada, talvez solo no sintió el tiempo – hace casi un mes, se fue la mañana que le entregó el reporte de la misión a Kakashi, o bueno, lo dejo clavado a su puerta – Sasuke no entendía nada, por que se fue, y entonces la voz de Naruto resonaba en su mente -- di que fue Orochimaru -- el reporte- pensó – Sai se levanto de la silla donde estaba y camino hasta la ventana – nadie sabe a donde fue, si esta bien o no, aun no se recuperaba del todo, apenas le habían dado de alta y Tsunade-san le dijo que guardara reposo, pero es Naruto, o no Uchiha Sa-su-ke… - Sasuke sintió bien el dejo de rencor en la forma en que dijo su nombre, Sai nunca le había apreciado y con lo que paso mucho menos.

- Pero algún dato deben tener, Naruto no puede desparecer así nada mas – se sento como pudo "quería explicarle lo que paso, kami, decirle que no quería hacerlo, no era lo que yo deseaba, pedirle perdón por no tener control o tan solo por no poder decir NO".

- Deberías saber hasta donde puede llegar cuando realmente desea algo, engaño a Sakura y Tsunade-san para ir por ti, no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera sabían que no estaba en Konoha… - Sasuke lo interrumpió

- Mentira, a alguien tan ruidoso es imposible no echarlo de menos – Sasuke miraba hacia un lado en algún punto en el piso, quería parase pero aun sentía el cuerpo débil y sin Naruto… simplemente no había razón.

- ¿Estas diciendo que lo echaste de menos? – Sai le miraba con la ceja arqueada, Tsunade había mandado a Sai e Iruka a hacer guardias en el hospital hasta que Sasuke recobrara el conocimiento, su único objetivo corroborar lo que Naruto aseguraba en su reporte.

- No, estoy diciendo que es ruidoso…

- Bien, como te dije Tsunade-san ya tiene el reporte de Naruto, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? – Sai le soltó la pregunta así como así, sin medir sus palabras, Sasuke hizo un intento por no parecer sorprendido, tantos años fingiendo indeferencia le habían valido de algo.

- No se que dijo en su reporte – comenzó el trigueño – pero Naruto no suele mentir, lo que sea que haya dicho… es la verdad- "habrá puesto lo que paso o les mintió… de todos modos no importa cual sea el castigo de Tsunade, ojala les haya dicho la verdad".

- No sabes, ¿que acaso no estuvo contigo esos dos días? Pero realmente ya no importa, según el reporte, Naruto fue capturado a unos 200 metros de la guarida, a casi 3 Km. de la frontera, le inyectaron algo en el antebrazo, sospechamos es la sustancia que estaba en su sangre, despertó en un cuarto oscuro fue entonces que tu llegaste con los otros dos y lo sacaron, te quedaste atrás para que ellos pudieran escapar y quedo inconciente durante el viaje, salieron un par de horas antes de que amaneciera por idea tuya… claro que esa es la versión de él, los otros dos chicos murieron durante la batalla, uno en el lugar por efectos de un veneno y el otro durante el traslado, así que no pudimos sacar nada de ellos… el único que queda eres tú – Sai había decidió ponerle claras las cartas y talvez sacaría algo sin que el se diera cuenta – por otro lado, Naruto no mencionó de que manera le hicieron las heridas, ¿tu sabes?

-yo… yo… - Sasuke no sabía que hacer, merecía ser castigado por la forma en que había tratado a su kitsune – (Sasuke: ¿¡mi… kitsune! ¬ ?)

- no tienes que decírmelo, pero te mandan un recado… "si acaso, aunque allá sido por una mínima o insignificante razón, tuviste algo que ver con lo que le paso a Naruto, lárgate en cuanto despiertes… U-chi-ha" – Sai sonrió después de dar el mensaje en tono severo – es de parte de la Hokague de esta, la que ya no es tu aldea – Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras de hombre frente a él – por decreto oficial, los Uchiha dejaron de ser un clan de la Hoja, después de ver como se comporto Itachi y luego tú, el consejo estuvo de acuerdo en hacerlo oficial, para borrar su existencia, todas la zona Uchiha será derrum…

- Pero mi casa esta ahí… - preguntó Sasuke sin entender, esas casas representaban todo, su pasado, su misión… su vida.

- Tómalo como un aviso – Sai comenzó a acercarse a la cama, la rodeo y se acerco por el lado derecho – por que aunque Naruto no mencionó nada, estoy seguro que fue violado – el simple hecho de pronunciar esa palabra era difícil, más aun, pensar en ello – y según lo que me contaron Orochimaru no tuvo compasión por ti – empezó a acercarse a su cara – y Naruto casi no tenía heridas de violencia, salvo la de su entrada – termino su camino junto al oído de Sasuke – y si me entero que fuiste tú, Uchiha-bastardo, te arrepentirás de no haber muerto con los tuyos- Sai le dio una sonrisa pequeña se dio la vuelta y se retiro sin decirle nada mas.

- Naruto… - Sasuke regreso su vista a la ventana, sus ojos de inundaron de lagrimas – "maldición, me haces llorar con mucha felicidad, dobe" – pensaba sin siquiera limpiarse las lagrimas.

Lejos de ahí…

- ¿Estas seguro de lo quieres hacer? – preguntaba el Kazekague al chico que tenía frente a él.

- Si, lo estoy, Kazekague-sama – respondió con total convicción.

- Gaara, para ti siempre voy a ser Gaara – le hablo por lo bajo, hacia casi 2 semanas que había llegado, solo, no quiso decir por que.

- Ahora es diferente – respondió con el mismo tono – "este es el momento, aquí termina"

- Bien, Uzumaki Naruto, con la autoridad que tengo, con autorización del consejo y la aprobación de la elite jounnin de esta aldea, te doy la bienvenida como uno más de nosotros, un hijo de la Arena.

- ¡¡Bravo!!... plaf plaf plaf plaf (¬¬ no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir los aplausos mejor imagínenselo) los espectadores aplaudieron gustosos ante la nueva noticia.

- Gracias, Kazekague-sama – Naruto quito el protector de la hoja que llevaba y lo dejo en una pequeña ánfora junto a él.

- Aquí, tu protector, allá – dijo apuntando hacia el desierto – tu destino – Gaara regreso la mano, tomó la bandada y se la entregó a Naruto.

Naruto, cogió el protector con sus manos, lo miro un segundo, la banda negra, el protector plata y la insignia de la arena.

- Aun te puedes echar atrás – Gaara le toco el hombro y le habló tan bajo como pudo, recibió de su amigo, una enorme sonrisa.

- Descuida, es solo que se ve grandiosa, Ka-se-ka-gue—sa-ma – Gaara sonrió de lado ante el gesto de su amigo.

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo? Una cosa es quedarte aquí y otra es esto – le menciono dirigiendo si mirada a la ánfora.

- Descuida, todo esta bien…

- Seguro no quieres decirme algo…

- no…

- ¿nada?

- no

- ¿seguro?

- si

- bien… tu sabrás – Gaara volteó el rostro algo irritado por la "platica", hizo una seña y dos jounnins se acercaron, uno llevaba una antorcha y el otro cazo de barro con arena.

- Es hora… - Naruto tomó la antorcha y la acerco hasta la ánfora prendiendo fuego a su antiguo "uniforme" y al protector que le diera Iruka, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, el día en que la recibió, la foto del equipo 7, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, sus viajes con Jiraya… Sasuke. Recibió el cazo y lo vació apagando las llamas del fuego – ahí va todo…

Gaara se acerco por detrás a él – espero algún día me cuentes lo que paso.

- talvez, algún día – "es solo que deben ser… -

- dolorosos secretos – Gaara y Naruto se quedaron mirando al extinto fuego, fuego consumido con arena.

Continuara ぐぐう

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perdonen el giro drástico que dio la pelea, quería algo épico, pero un pendejete se le ocurrió venir y tratar de ¡ESTAFARME! Pueden creerlo… les cuento… resulta que llega un seudo cliente se acerca a pedir información sobre las cámaras (en eso trabajo) entonces me pregunta sobre dos modelos de marcas diferentes, le ofrezco mas la Kodak que la Sony, puesto que me dan comisión por la Kodak, y decide llevarse una de 2069.10, hasta me aprendí el precio, quiere pagar con cheque, pero como tengo casi un año de no cobrar en cajas ya ni me acordaba, así que la jefa me dice, "ya le pediste los datos", y claro que no se los había pedido, de modo que me da su credencial, id o tarjeta de votar, no se como le digan ustedes, ha, para esto tenemos unas tarjetas de membresía para pagar menos con las fotos, me dice que se llama Gerardo Rodríguez Juárez, y resulta que su id decía ¡¡Jacobo Gonzáles Torres!! EL MUY BASTARDO… cuando nos dimos cuenta nos dijo "no señorita, esta bien, si se tarda mucho saco del cajero", como es cheque se tiene que pedir autorización al banco, ¿y regreso? Por su puesto que ¡¡NO!! De modo que cuando regrese a escribir tenia todo ese estrés… ¡¡perdónenme!!

- - - comentario de otro día - - -

Ajajajajajaja acabo de notar algo, Orochimaru le comió el cerebro a ¡Sasuke!, fíjense y no piensa nada, ¡de hecho habla mucho!, descuiden es por el "acostón" con el rubio, luego regresara a su forma original, seee entonces volverá a ser el gran Uchiha Sasuke soylaultimacocacoladeldesierto ¡TE AMAMOS SASUKE!

Nee… chicos… ¿Itachi es malo?

- - - otro día(de nuevo) - - -

Odio al maldito estafador, me seco el cerebro… ¬¬ no he dormido muy bien esta semana, creo que con lo que dormí los 7 días junto lo de uno… jejej pero me encanta desvelarme vdd?

¡¡Los dejo yiyos!!


	3. Tiempos distintos

Capitulo 3: tiempos distintos

Capitulo 3: tiempos distintos

─ ¿Cree que será buena idea? ─ Preguntaba Sai a la Hokague, que estaba tranquilamente bebiendo sake.

─ Si, lo creo, es una buena manera de torturarlo, al menos hasta que nos diga la verdad y podamos correrlo de una vez por todas ─ El tono de Tsunade-sama era demasiado amenazador al gusto de su interlocutor.

─ Y bien, esta es tu primera misión ─ Kazekage-sama extendió el pergamino hasta las manos del chico, este lo tomó con calma, despego el sello y leyó el contenido.

─ ¿Rango C? ─ La ceja de Naruto se arqueo sin desearlo, sus rasgos y hábitos habían cambiado mucho, su madurez era increíble, dándole mas ganas a Gaara de averiguar la verdad.

─ Si, será mientras te acostumbras a tus nuevos compañeros, mañana te esperarán aquí a las 8:00 a. m., para que no llegues tarde.

─ Descuida no se me ocurriría hacerlo ─ enrolló el pergamino y lo depositó en el escritorio ─ Kazekague-sama, seguro no hay problema de que habite su antiguo piso ─ Gaara había terminado de acostumbrarse al "–sama"

─ Decídete me hablas de tú o de usted, pero igual yo me tengo que quedar aquí, así que no hay problema, eso si, échale agua a las plantas ─ Gaara dejó dos plantas cerca de la ventana, eran desérticas, pero aun así de vez en cuando necesitaban agua, como todos.

─ Si esta bien y cuando yo no este, Temari ira ─ "pronto estaré mas lejos de Konoha" pensó.

─ Bien eso es todo, te puedes retirar, pero no olvides tu "reunión" de esta noche… y mis plantas…

Naruto aguanto la pequeña carcajada que amenazaba con salir ─ Claro no lo olvidaré, con su permiso Kazekague-sama ─ Salió por la puerta, comenzó a bajar unas escaleras para empezar su camino a la que era su casa.

─ Bien esta será tu casa ─ Sai dejó caer dos bolsas con algunas pertenencias que Sakura e Ino sacaron de casa de Sasuke antes de que la derrumbaran.

─ No… aquí no… ─ Sasuke no quería ni mirar la puerta, mantenía la mirada baja en todo momento.

─ Tómalo… o vete de una vez ─ el chico se recargo en el umbral de la puerta ─ aunque claro… si te vas, talvez nunca vuelvas a ver a Naruto ─ Sai aprendió perfectamente como manipular al Uchiha, algo pasó cuando Naruto fue por él, algo lo suficientemente grave como para provocar este cambió.

─ Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun, Shizune-san me dijo que estarían aquí ─ Sakura saludó alegremente a Sasuke y a Sai solo le dio una pequeña mirada ─ entonces es cierto, ¿vivirás en casa de Naruto?

─ Maldito aire… maldita arena… ¡maldito calor!... baño, eso es… me voy a meter a bañar ─ dirigió sus paso al baño "para ser la habitación de un jinyuurichi es bastante grande y bonita, al menos eso creo… la tina… esa tina es lo mejor, agua fría", se metió en el baño y abrió la llave de paso, comenzó a desvestirse frente al espejo y observándose un rato, deslizó los dedos por su torso, hasta el borde del pantalón, tirando de el hacia abajo y hace lo mismo con el bóxer hasta estar desnudo, sin darse cuenta tocó las caderas por los lados, sintiendo de nuevo el toque posesivo de Sasuke, cerrando los ojos, viéndole de nuevo sobre él, disfrutando, gimiendo, sintiéndolo entrar y quemarlo por dentro ─ ¡no!, maldición debo dejar de pensar en eso ─ apoyó sus manos en el lavabo clavándose la mirada a si mismo ─ Sasuke es tú amigo… tú amigo ─ pone énfasis en "amigo" una y otra vez ─ él solo quería protegerte, es todo ─ se dice constantemente al espejo ─ agua fría, eso es, nada mejor para quitarme esta estúpida idea de la cabeza… ─ piensa mientras una extraña sensación despierta por los recuerdos…

─ Naruto… ─ "maldición, queda demasiado de ti aquí, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué aquí?" tomó la almohada de la cama y la acerca a su rostro para olerla ─ como hubiera deseado hacerte el amor en esta cama, en esta habitación… pero soy un imbecil… ¡ha! ya se Naru-chan ─ su cara se iluminó al mencionar al dueño de sus pensamientos, miró la almohada con una ternura inexplicable y comienzo a caminar al comedor ─ vamos a comer ¡Ramen! ─ se paró detrás de una silla, acomodando la almohada en el asiento ─ Espera Naru-chan te falta algo ─ corrió a la habitación y tomó el gorro de dormir para regresar con "Naru-chan", se lo puso como pudo y le dio un pequeño beso al costado ─ así te vez tan adorable mi Naru-chan, ahora te voy a hacer tu ramen que tanto te gusta ─ comenzó a poner el agua en la estufa, abrió la alacena y encontró tanto ramen como jamás ha visto, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que todos ya eran pasados de la fecha de caducidad, tomó uno y voltea a la mesa ─ Naru-chan me dejas escoger a mi el ramen… gracias dobe… usuratonkachi te lo digo de cariño… si, por que te quiero mucho… si por supuesto que te lo doy ─ se acercó a la silla y besó la almohada a una distancia supone estaría la boca de Naruto, se arrodilló por un lado y descansa su cabeza en el asiento ─ Perdóname Naruto… perdóname por quererte tanto, por desearte tanto… perdóname por lastimarte ─ las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, lagrimas amargas derramadas en silencio, sin llanto, con un único testigo… Naru-chan

─ Hasta que por fin llegas ─ dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

─ descanse un rato ─ Naruto se acerca un poco ─ Temari-san ─ saludó a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla ─ ¿y Gaara?

─ Dijo que venía en cuanto acabará con unos pendientes ─ contesta Temari invitando a Naruto a sentarse con una señal.

─ ya sabes, ese tipo de "pendientes" con 2 poderosas razones ─ le dijo mientras enfatiza la referencia hacia cierta parte de la anatomía femenina.

─ Ya vas a empezar, si Gaara no es como tu ─ protesta Temari indignada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

─ ¿Cómo quien? ─ aparece Gaara en escena, con algunas bolsas en las manos, Naruto se levanta para ayudarle.

─ Kankuro, que nada mas esta diciendo tonterías ─ Temari fastidiada se dirige a la cocina.

─ ¿Y qué trajiste? ─ pregunta Naruto, curioso ante tantas cosas desconocidas.

─ Licor verde, agua del desierto y las salchichas ─ le dice Gaara mientras saca las cosas.

─ Creí que comerían algo diferente aquí

─ Que esperabas Naruto, ¡¿ramen?! ─ le preguntó Gaara enarcando una ceja.

─ ¿te gusto Naru-chan?... si lo se… estoy bien… si tu lo estas también yo… ─ un ruido en el estomago de Sasuke interrumpió el monólogo ─ no es nada… creo que todavía tengo hambre… si, pero yo me paro… tu quieres otro… ─ Sasuke volvió a servir los tazones con ramen, había comido ya dos raciones y ahora iba a terminar con estos dos ─ te quiero Naru-chan… no… hay no… mejor aquí ─ le dijo a la almohada apuntando a su "boca" ─ esta bien pero yo me paro… ─ dio el beso casto y se separó ─ te amo tanto Naruto…

─ Entonces mañana te vas ─ Gaara se sentía algo triste y decepcionado, trató de saber que tenía Naruto y no lo consiguió.

─ Si, ya mañana… seré libre… ─ la nostalgia en su voz es perceptible por todos.

─ No tiene que ser tan lejos, ni tan larga, para algo eres amigo del Kazekague ─ Kankuro rodea con le brazo a Gaara, que lo mira extraño.

─ Esta bien, es lo que necesito ─ Naruto no pudo evitar reír por la cara de Gaara.

‼6 Vaya, me alegro, es la primera vez que te veo reír desde que llegaste ─ Temari iba saliendo con una bandeja llena de carne marinada, afuera un asador en adobe estaba ya listo para recibirla ─ chicos… que tal si comemos afuera.

─ Esta bien, así aprendo como cocinar esa carne ─ Naruto tomo otra bandeja igual, pero esta traía cebollas y salchichas.

─ Ya veras que te vas a enamorar de ella – Kankuro por su parte, ya había comenzado a tomar.

Dos pequeñas y tímidas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, el espasmo comenzaba a pasar y el sabor amargo le carcomía la garganta, se para con dificultad, se enjuagó al boca con algo de agua ─ ¿Naru-chan?... que te parece si nos acostamos ya… por supuesto que si… dobe… usuratonkatchi… ─ se acerca de nuevo a la silla en el comedor a paso lento y acarició la almohada ─ quiero dormir contigo, en tu cama…

Mas sin embargo mientras a los ojos de cualquiera Sasuke trataba de escapar de al realidad, él yo no estaba en ella.

─ quiero dormir contigo, en tu cama ─ "te ves tan lindo así mi Naruto, tu piel es tan suave y me encanta esa actitud de niño ofendido que tienes" ─ y bien mi Naru-chan, ¿dormimos juntos?

─ esta bien, pero primero ─ giras tu rostro hacia mi, kami, me encantan tus ojos azules, verlos brillar de esa forma ─ dame un beso ─ sus deseos son ordenes amo, me acerco lento a tu boca, cierro los ojos pero puedo verte, tranquilo y tan lindo, tomo tu cara con mis manos y uno nuestros labios en un inocente y dulce beso….

─ maldición, esto le esta afectando ─ decía el anbu encargado de la vigilancia del Uchiha, el cual observaba la escena desde lejos.

─ Estuvo delicioso, nunca creí que comieran tan rico, tengo algo de calor, ¿ustedes no?

─ Ten ─ Gaara le acercó una de las bebidas que habían preparado

─ No, gracias ya bebí demasiado ─ otra "agua" de esas y me estaré cayendo en cada esquina ─ ¿que?... Quieres que beba, ¿he?, ¿k pretendes? ─ Gaara me sigue alcanzando la bebida

─ Anda bebe, ya mañana me dices si te gusto la noche o no… ─ "me decido a tomar el vaso y le bebo un poco, la mirada de Gaara me parece extraña, pero con tanto alcohol, realmente no distingo muy bien las cosas…"

─ De acuerdo, pero solo otra mas…

─ Naru-chan, quieres beber algo… agua o té o alcohol… yo si puedo… no me importa lo consigo… ya sabré yo donde… esta bien, espérame aquí y no me tardo ─ Sasuke salió de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si ─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Buenos instintos Uchiha-bastardo ─ Sai salio del manto oscuro que le cubría – ¿A dónde vas?

─ Eso no te incumbe ─ "imbecil… y ahora que demonios quiere" ─ Sasuke siguió caminando seguido de Sai

─ Y bien Uchiha-bastardo, ¿hacía dónde vamos?... ─ Sasuke no le contestó, solo caminó delante de él como si no lo escuchará ─ ¿Vas a visitar a alguien?... ¿a Sakura?... no muy molesta ─ se respondió solo ─ ¿algún amigo?... no… no creo… el único amigo que tenías era Naruto… y a ti se te ocurrió ─ Sai avanzó lo poco que le faltaba para llegar a Sasuke, pasó su brazo por los hombros de su acompañante y se acercó a su oído ─ violarlo ─ le dijó en susurro, él no reacciona, se paró en seco y tragó saliva, volteó para encontrarse con la maldita sonrisa falsa de ese verdugo que le acosa y lo único que viene a su mente es… "alcohol"

─ Entonces… io… no me moví… por que si me movía… me hubiera dolido mas… o ¿Tú que crees?…

─ Io creo que le hubieras dado la vuelta y tu… hip… te lo hubieras, co… codg… codggg… bueno shinta te lo hubieras matado tú…

─ Pero noooo… io estaba… in-con-sis-ten-te…

─ ¿Será inconsciente no? ─ lo corrigió Temari sorprendida y horrorizada por la forma tan simple en que discutían algo tan delicado.

─ si eso… inconsistente…

─ Xinta entonces como… te tolio…

─ pues me desperdé-deme

─ ¿no que estabas inconsciente? ─ Gaara es el que mejor habla

─ Siiii, no se que nadres me dieron… hip… dame oda cheve… pero me despeste, y pos vi a Sasuuke

─ ¿Y k sendisde?

─ Rico

─ ¿Naruto, tu sentiste "rico"? – Temari no salía de su asombro, simplemente esta platica era demasiado para su inocente mente.

─ primero… después noo… por que lo vi… se veía dien… dien obscuro, pero io lo vi…

─ luego ¿qué, te beso, te toco o qué?

─ pues… el nada más entro… ─ la mirada de Naruto se tornó gris, concentrándose en el pasado, parecía indicar que por fin comprendía de que se trataba la plática

─ ¿Como? ─ pregunto Temari temerosa de la respuesta

─ Creo… que mejor dejamos el asunto hasta aquí ─ "idiota, maldición ¿qué tanto dije?"

─ No vamos a tomarnos otras ─ Gaara seguía picado con el licor

─ Esta ebrio… "kazekague-sama" ─ Naruto se divertía con la cara de Gaara y de que a Kankuro se el antojara dormir semi-acostado de lado en la silla.

─ Yo… ebrio… si yo namas de cerve dos tomesas – hasta aquí llegó la buena dicción de Gaara.

Naruto empezó a reír tanto como pudo.

─ ¿Qué tu, qué? ─ preguntó para darle cuerda al asunto.

─ ¡k me cerve dos tomesas!, ¿k es… dtas sodo? ─ le respondió el pelirrojo algo ofuscado.

Temari acompaño las risas de Naruto, aliviando un poco la tensión creada por el comentario.

─ ¡no se rían! ─ gritó el Kazekague haciendo que por un minuto Naruto y Temari callaran.

─ ¿k?... ¿k pasa??... ─ pregunto kankuro recién levantado por el grito, volviéndose a dormir al instante

─ ha… - Naruto se disponía a dar una disculpa cuando Gaara lo interrumpe

─ Mejor eshatde otdrdas chelas, amos a sedir la jiestda!! ─ Gaara se paro y se sentó junto a Naruto con dos "chelas" en las manos.

─ No… Gaara, mejor nos vamos a dormir ─ Temari noto el extraño "gusto" que le agarro a tomar.

─ Nop… rmanitda… ven sentdstdartdse… ─ le dijo mientras palmeaba con su mano el poco espacio que quedaba en la banca.

─ He… Gaara, Temari-san tiene razón, mira a Kankuro ─ el aludido volteo a ver a su hermano mayor quien se tambaleaba para no caer y regreso la mirada al rubio.

─ Narudo… de amo…

─ Te juro… te juro que yo no quería ─ decía Sasuke ─ o… si quería… pero no así…

─ Entonces lo hiciste ─ preguntaba Sai sin cambiar de expresión

─ Si, mátame ─ le dijo sin más rodeos

─ Si lo hago la Hokague me mataría también a mí ─ respondió con simpleza

─ Bueno, ahora cuéntame tú a mí ─ dijo mientras le servia más sake, se encontraban los dos en la ahora sala de Sasuke, sentados en el piso, con muchas botellas en el suelo.

─ Para que… si ya lo sabes todo ─ respondió Sasuke antes de beber el líquido hasta el fondo.

─ Estas tomando mucho Uchiha ─ decía el ANBU al rellenar el vaso extendido – Naruto, no nos dijo nada, al menos, nada que le creyéramos, por eso estoy aquí.

─ Congestión Alcohólica ─ Susurro el Uchiha

─ ¿Qué?

-─ Cuanto Sake se tiene que beber para sufrir de congestión alcohólica? ─ pregunto dando suaves vueltas al vaso, observando el remolino formarse dentro de el.

─ No lo se con exactitud, pero depende de la capacidad para desechar sustancias mediante la orina, tu masa corporal, la comida que ingieras… aunque viendo a Gondaime me parece difícil creer que el sake lo cause.

─ Lastima… ─ dijo mientras una sonrisa melancólica cruzaba su rostro.

─ ¿Estas sonriendo Uchiha-bastardo? ─ le preguntó Sai con la incredulidad marcada en el rostro, volteo a ver la botella ─ vaya, esto realmente afecta.

─ imbecil… ya déjame solo… vete ─ le dice mientras se para tambaleándose un poco hasta dar con "Naru-chan"

─ deja eso Uchiha, no es Naruto… por más que lo quieras ─ el comentario no le cayó nada bien, volteó para mirarlo, ahí sentado en el suelo, medio sobrio, medio ebrio, matarlo sería fácil ahora… para después ir por Naruto.

─ Narudo… te amo… ─ le dice el Kazekague clavando su mirada en la propia.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntan Temari y Naruto sin poder creerlo.

─ te amo… ¿te a mordido un perro? ─ y Gaara se echa a reír

─ Hay que ver como afecta el alcohol a las personas ─ Temari estaba incrédula su hermano, todo seriedad y ahora haciendo bromas.

─ No un perro, pero hace poco me mordió una serpiente… y duele más ─ la cara de Naruto reflejaba las dobles intenciones en sus palabras.

─ Bien, hay que llevarlos adentro ─ mencionó Temari al ver el estado de sus hermanos.

─ Claro Temari-san, lleva a Gaara que yo cargo con Kankuro ─ Temari asintió jalando del brazo de su hermano menor.

─ No… ─ el cual se resistía un poco.

─ Anda Gaara, hay que ir a dormir, mañana vas a estar que de un humor ─ decía ya imaginando su cruel día junto al Kazakage

─ Esta bien, pero antes – Gaara se había puesto serio en un segundo, casi parecía que no hubiese tomado nada en toda la noche ─ Naruto, promete que me dirás que paso, talvez no estés listo pare hacerlo ahora, pero promete que me dirás.

─ Si, te lo prometo ─ Gaara sonrió sintiéndose triunfar por un segundo ─ sólo por que mañana no te acordaras de nada ─ siendo el turno para reír de Naruto.

─ Idiota, veraz que me acordaré ─ y sin decirse más Naruto y Temari llevaron a Kankuro arriba, mientras Gaara regresaba a su habitación… ya habría tiempo de limpiar después.

─ Muérete, imbécil ─ dijo Sasuke cargando de rencor las palabras, abrazando a la almohada, poniéndola frente a él; protegiéndola entre sus brazos.

─ Imbécil tal vez, pero no tan tonto como para creer que eso, es Naruto ─ le dijo apuntando a la almohada ─ tú ya estas idiota.

─ Ya lo se, pero si no lo tengo a él, me voy a ahogar ─ un par de lágrimas escaparon, perdiéndose en la funda de su refugio.

─ Mejor vete a dormir Uchiha, mañana te toca limpiar ─ mencionó con cierto brillo de compasión en los ojos

─ Limpiar, ¿qué? ─ A Sasuke nadie le había comentado de una misión, francamente no entendía.

─ El barrio Uchiha

Continuara ぐぐう

Perdón por la tardanza, ya se que tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, pero a mi defensa; estaban ebrios… ¿Quién habla bien mientras esta ebrio?, en fin espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews porfis. Cuídense besos!!


	4. Llueve sobre mi

Escuchando música noventera escribo el nuevo Cáp

Escuchando música noventera escribo el nuevo Cáp. :P…

Este capitulo tiene dos partes, ojala las disfruten.

Capítulo 4: Llueve sobre mi

Los días se han ido, dando pasos a las semanas, los meses, las estaciones. Hace más de cuatro años que no se nada de ti, Sai sale cada tanto a buscarte, pero nada. Cada segundo te extraño más que el anterior, desearía que la espada hubiese dado en el corazón quitándome la vida; quitándome este sufrimiento, pero lo merezco.

─ Sasuke, ¿tienes listos los reportes? – pregunta Sakura, al principio ella solía mirarme con algo de desprecio, ese brillo de duda que no ha perdido. Debo realmente agradecerle a Ino, ahora que ya no me tiene en ese pedestal, es capaz de atravesar mi alma con su mirada, aun me quiere, o eso me gusta pensar, talvez solo sea lastima y compasión lo que siente por mi.

─ Si, ten ─ le extiendo la mano con tres carpetas ─ la que esta marcada es del lunes ─ a veces quisiera entender que ha pasado, Itachi murió, me parece extraño que duela aún después de todo el odio que sentí por él ─ Konohamaru avanza rápido, muy rápido ─ mientras todos nuestros compañeros tienen rangos de nivel ANBU y Jounnin, yo soy Chuunin, ¿Tú, qué serias ahora?

─ Es normal, tiene su mismo espíritu ─ y ahí va de nuevo, quisiera que se atreviera a decir tu nombre, te has convertido en un tabú, nadie en la aldea te menciona, no estas es la roca de los Hokages, no estas tampoco con los héroes ni los criminales clase S, ni siquiera figuras en la lista de desertores no peligrosos, a veces siento que soy el único que se aferra a ti… te amo. Es estúpido decirlo ahora, pero te amo, lo entendí de la manera mas difícil, lo supe sin duda, el día que te perdí.

─ En eso tienes razón, aun así insiste en que será el séptimo hokage, él aun guarda el espacio que le corresponde a Na…

─ ¡No! ─ me interrumpe, ¿por qué lo hace?, ¿Qué acaso no soy digno de tu nombre? ─ con llamarlo no lograrás nada, solo te haces daño, deber…

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ No se porque le grito, ha sido muy paciente conmigo este último año y aun así me repite la misma frase una y otra vez ─ ¿Debería resignarme? ¿Eso tratas de decirme?, ¡No me voy a resignar!... aún no lo entiendes.

─ Lo se ─ odio ese maldito tono de compasión, yo te quiero a mi lado, ¿le es tan difícil comprenderlo? ─ no es que no te entienda, todos queremos que regrese, pero no hemos podido hallar una sola pista o indicio de donde esta ─ se aleja de mi, comienza a caminar a la ventana, ahora que Gondaime-sama esta tan ocupada, ella se encarga de casi todo, la mayoría cree que es la más apta para ocupar su puesto, yo aún espero que seas tu ─ donde quiera que este, es obvio que no desea ser encontrado ─ volta a mirarme con los ojos brillando, se que va a llorar ─ yo también quiero tenerlo junto a mi.

─ Yo… ─ la puerta se abre y Sai entra, mira a Sakura en silencio, tengo el puño cerrado y un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, es fácil saber que tú eres el tema.

─ Aún nada ─ pronuncia Sakura al ver el semblante serio de Sai, con el tiempo es posible aprender a ver tras esa sonrisa, ¿tú también lo notaste?

─ Gaara-sama no sabe nada, tampoco los ninjas fuera de Suna… aún nada ─ nos quedamos en silencio, Sakura regresa su mirada a la ventana, mientras la luz del sol destella en la pequeña gota que reafirma el camino conocido en su cara, es extraño verla llorar tanto, veo el camino humedecerse una y otra vez, llora, como hace tanto no lo hacía. ─ Regresaré al campo de entrenamiento – soy el primero en hablar, cuando estoy así siento que mi estomago se encoge y mi garganta se cierra; dolor, dolor por ti. Camino a la salida, necesito huir.

─ Voy a mi casa, pasado mañana tengo misión, durará a los sumo una semana, máximo… ─ suspira, cansado, todos nos sentimos igual ─ cuando regrese me tomará un par de días estar listo para salir de nuevo.

─ No lo harás ─ menciona Sakura antes de que salga, me giro a verla y después a Sai buscando una respuesta, su cara muestra un sorpresa infinita, sus ojos y boca están ligeramente abiertos y su mirada refleja la confusión que siente… supongo que yo estoy igual ─ Gondaime-sensei a decidió suspender la búsqueda, si él quiere regresará, ya es inútil ─ Sai voltea el rostro, por un segundo creí ver un rastro de culpa.

Dolor; los ojos se nublan, los músculos se tensan, la garganta se cierra, espasmos en el estomago, sensación en el pecho de encogimiento y ensanchamiento de la caja toráxico al mismo tiempo, hay ganas de vomitar y mareo en casos severos… la explicación que alguna vez escuche de Sai, cierta, como ninguna otra.

Él salio de la habitación sin decir nada, Sakura seguía llorando, ella sabia perfectamente que sería la última misión de búsqueda, por eso estaba tan extraña durante su partida, aún así él siempre nos asegura que tú estas bien.

Han pasado dos semanas, desde entonces Sai y Gondaime-sama suelen hablar mucho en el despacho, la única que les acompaña es Shizune, ni siquiera Sakura sabe que pasa, ¿tiene algo que ver contigo?

Hoy me toca entrenamiento en el campo rojo, aun recuerdo el día de limpieza en mi antiguo barrio, suspiro, como cada que vengo a aquí, no me gusta, ahora esta desierto, Gondaime-sama dictó que se usará para entrenar, es un espacio amplio, cerca de la comunidad, "nos permitirá entrenar a nuestros shinobis en caso de una pelea en la ciudad", maldita la hora en que esa idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

─ Uchiha ─ Konohamaru me saluda, se parece a ti, ha cambiado, como me aseguran tú lo hiciste, aunque imagino, eras igual de dobe, más alto, más atlético… más guapo, pero igual de dobe, bueno sé que eras más guapo. No debiste permitir que te capturaran, ¡dios!, no debí permitir que te lastimaran ─ este es el equipo de Neji ─ te alegrará saber que es un chuunin ahora, igual que yo, se me escapa un sonrisa, y es, que talvez sea mejor ─ Kinaro, Handaru y Tensen ─ me los presenta.

─ Neji-san… ¿te dijo la razón de no estar aquí? ─ ni siquiera volteo para preguntarle, lo admito estoy algo irritado.

─ No, solo mencionó que era asunto del consejo, ahora que lo pienso también Lee-san ha estado extraño ─ Neji y Lee forman parte del consejo, aún así, Neji se da el tiempo para estar con su equipo, mientras Lee suele encargarse de la vigilancia exterior de la aldea.

─ Todos lo han estado, ¿Tú podrías averiguar? ─ pregunto sin recato, los chicos están entrenando a unos 20 metros de nosotros y aún no tienen la capacidad para oírnos, Konohamaru niega con la cabeza

─ Ya lo he intentado… ¡Handaru! ─ el pequeño voltea, mientras Tensen da un par de vueltas al campo, él y Kinaro tienen combate ─ ¡sube más la rodilla, la patada llegará más alto!... ─ asiente y cada uno regresa a su asunto ─ Sakura-san me lo pidió el sábado pasado.

─ Ya veo, ─ estoy decepcionado, yo no puedo pedir ningún tipo de favor, a nadie ─ ella lo notó antes.

─ Es normal, pasa más tiempo con Gondaime-sama y los demás.

─ Aún así, me gustaría saber que pasa, ¿crees que se traté de Naruto? ─ suspiro, no importa lo que digan, me gusta decir tu nombre, me siento más tranquilo

─ No se, pero…

─ Pero… ─ repito incitándole a continuar

─ Si no han informado de eso a nadie, debe ser algo malo o muy grave, conociendo a Lee-san ya habría puesto a la aldea entera a decorar sin fueran buenas noticias.

─ Lo se ─ y eso concluye nuestra platica, se aleja de mi, va hacia los pequeños, es divertido verle hacer eso, darles "sapes" como tú se los dabas a el, dios, ¿dónde estas?

Camina hasta un árbol cercano y recarga su espalda en el tronco, cobijándose con las hojas. Se pierde en el paisaje frente a él, imagina su casa, su hogar, el lugar que compartió tanto tiempo con las personas amadas, ese que una vez deseo compartir, con la única persona capaz de darle nueva vida, Naruto.

─ Sasuke, haber esas manos ─ el pequeño las eleva sobre su cabeza tratando de ayudar a su madre ─ ¿seguro que ya te las lavaste? ─ él asiente con la cabeza sin mencionar palabra ─ bien, te voy a creer, anda siéntate a comer ─ la obedece, y toma asiento en la silla junto a ella, su padre en la cabecera y su hermano al lado de este.

A veces le gustaría despertar con las palabras de su padre, como tantas veces lo hace su hermano y no es que no le guste la forma en que su madre lo hace o que sea muy cariñoso, pero a veces, solo a veces, ese pensamiento cruza su mente.

Su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, ¿Cómo no querer ser como él?, inteligente, disciplinado, serio, responsable, buen alumno… buen hijo. Tanta es su grandeza, que la ve como un muro enorme frente a él, entre ellos, separándolos irremediablemente, imagina verlo asomarse en lo alto y verlo desde tan lejos, en ocasiones ese pensamiento se convierte en pesadilla al dormir, sueña con sus gritos desesperados, grita tan fuerte como puede y algunas noches escapan de su boca y alerta a los demás, entre lagrimas contesta que no es nada, se gana un beso de mamá, una mirada divertida de su hermano y un reproche de papá, siempre un reproche. Y es, que Itachi nunca tiene pesadillas, es valiente, sobre todo en ese sueño, ese que es el constante últimamente, donde su hermano no lo reconoce, lo ve, pero no lo reconoce. Y siempre tiene la sensación de una aguja clavándose en su pecho al recordar, le preocupa, aunque no lo entienda.

Su padre, el ideal de padre, su madre, el ideal de madre, su hermano, el ideal de hijo… y él. Esa era la manera de ver a su familia, al menos lo que decía aquel retrato en la sala.

Observa el campo vacío e imagina de nuevo su hogar, pero esta vez, era simplemente su casa, deseó con tanta fuerza llevar a Naruto hasta ahí, pero jamás fue capaz de permitírselo. En algún rincón de su corazón añoraba el día que a Sakura le importara poco la forma de ser con ella y sin invitación llegara a su casa, tal vez al salir de la academia, pensaba al principio, tal vez después del entrenamiento, tal vez al terminar esta misión, pero nunca sucedió, a veces sentía ganas de gritarle y reprocharle que no lo hubiera hecho, tomarla de los hombros y reclamarle el haber sido tan conformista, que importancia tenía si él jamás la iba a querer como ella tanto lo deseaba… pero se contenía, siempre lo hacía, por que no importaría como empezará la pelea o que dijera, sabía perfectamente con que frase terminaría, "Si lo hubieras hecho, Naruto te hubiera seguido".

Yamato se encargo de poner algunos árboles, aún así, si le pidieron dibujara con cal o harina los contornos de su antiguo barrio, no se equivocaría. La casa de su abuela, las de sus tíos, primos, vecinos, las tiendas, el puente, todo. Podría incluso dibujarles línea sobre línea el trazado de su casa sin problemas.

─ Mi cama ─ menciona al aire, pensando en la mil y un cosas que quiso hacer con Naruto en ese espacio.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunta Konohamaru, Sasuke voltea extrañado, ¿en qué momento llegó hasta su lado?

─ ¿Qué… qué? ─ pregunta sin entender, sin ser conciente de lo que dejo escapar de sus labios.

─ ¿mencionaste tu ca… ma? ─ pregunta dudoso, Sasuke se inmuta un poco, por su situación en la aldea a dejado de portarse como el señor "soy el mejor del mundo", permitiéndole ser un poco más expresivo.

─ Ah… si, parece que va a llover y deje la ventana abierta ─ responde saliendo airoso.

─ Es extraño ─ Konohamaru centra su vista en el cielo, donde una franja oscura se acerca a Konoha ─ no es temporada de lluvias y eso avecina más que una pequeña lluvia ─ Sasuke asiente discreto ─ ¿suspendemos el entrenamiento?

─ Será lo mejor, Neji-san nos matará si algo les pasa a esos chiquillos

─ Bien, entrenamiento de shuriken, refuerzo de Taiyutso en extremidades inferiores y ninjutsu de espionaje ─ menciona, Sasuke levanta una ceja y hace una mueca de confusión como respuesta, Konohamaru sonríe ─ es el entrenamiento de hoy, yo hago el reporte, si Sakura-san o Gondaime-sama preguntan yo pedí hacerlo, tu accediste como… recompensa por mi esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

─ ¿por qué lo haría? ─ no entiende, es extraño que alguien se porte bien con él, sobretodo si esa persona era amiga de Naruto.

─ Naruto era tu amigo, él te apreciaba, entreno 3 años con Jiraiya, por ti, ignoro una orden explicita de la Hokage sin importarle las consecuencias, por ti. Él vio algo bueno en ti, algo que talvez aun no comprendamos, pero lo vio, eso, te hace digno de mi confianza ─ Y sin más se encaminó hasta los pequeños, comenzando a recoger el equipo con los demás.

─ Tan parecido a ti, te encantaría verlo ahora, Naruto ─ el nombre escapo como un susurro, un tono tan diferente al que tomará.

Terminada la jornada, Sasuke y Konohamaru llevaron a los genios a casa, Sasuke le dio las indicaciones para redactar el informe, cada uno tomo su lado, avanzando sin saber a ciencia cierta si sus presentimientos era del todo ciertos.

Mientras en otro lugar una extraña platica daba lugar.

─ ¿Pero, estas seguro Sai? ─ él asiente ─ ¿total y com-ple-ta-men-te seguro? ─ asiente de nuevo ─ ¿Cómo es posible, si nadie lo ha visto? ─ se encoge de hombros dando a entender que no sabe ─ pero… aun con ayuda, es difícil esconderse por tanto tiempo.

─ Tiene ayuda "especial" ─ insinúa Sai

─ ¿Especial?, ¿no estarás diciendo que? ─ pregunta con incredulidad obvia.

─ Él me pidió que no dijera nada. Y ha sido muy discreto, estoy seguro que nadie debe saber donde se encuentra, ni siquiera creo que le hayan podido reconocer.

─ ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora para decirme esto Sai?

─ Lo extraño tanto como ustedes, talvez más, al menos ustedes no salen de la aldea con la esperanza de que su visita coincida con su presencia, es difícil llegar allá y no encontrarlo, darte cuenta que el simple echo de que mencionen tu nombre es suficiente para que encuentre una excusa y evadirte ─ menciona con pesar, conociendo bien el peso de sus palabras.

─ He de entender que Gaara-sama tiene que ver ─ contesta Tsunade-sama viendo directo a sus ojos, tratando de encontrar un indicio de que todo lo que hasta ahora ha oído es simplemente una ilusión.

─ Sí, pero es importante que nadie se entere que he sido yo quien le ha dicho ─ pronuncio sereno y decidido. Tomó la decisión desde que Sakura le anunciará la postura que Konoha tomaría respecto Naruto, pero no era el momento adecuado para divulgarlo.

─ ¿Y no hay manera de convencerlo? ─ Sai negó con la cabeza ─ según tengo entendido no será oficial hasta que yo acepte, ¿me equivoco?

─ No, no se equivoca. Aun así, será difícil, por no decir imposible ─ Sai rodó los ojos con notable fastidio ─ se ha esmerado mucho, entrena casi diario cuando esta en la aldea, por lo general suele tener misiones de inteligencia, al principio le costo, pero ahora se desenvuelve bien, de haberse quedado aquí ya sería perfectamente capaz de entrar al consejo, cuenta con el apoyo de Gaara, el consejo de Suna y los más respetados ninjas de la aldea… y no creo que deje la vida que tiene con… ellos ─ Gondaime notó un tono diferente al mencionarlos a "ellos", sintió como si estuviera dando a entender que el lazo que formó con "ellos" fuera más fuerte que el existente con Konoha.

─ Quiero que te prepares Sai, averigua cual fue la última misión que realizó, alguien debe haberlo visto. Usaremos esa información en ventaja nuestra, no me interesa si los ancianos no están de acuerdo, ya no forman parte activa en las decisiones que tomamos, digan lo que digan, Naruto regresará a Konoha.

"No puede ser" fue el primer pensamiento en cruzar por la cabeza de Sakura. Se alejó de la puerta retrocediendo, con una mano tapando su boca para no gritar y la otra ayudando en su corazón, para soportar el dolor ocasionado por la plática que escucho.

Giro su cuerpo hacia la pared apoyándose en ella, sintiendo las lagrimas caer lentamente por su rostro, se guío por esa gran columna, bajando uno a uno los escalones, conteniendo sus sollozos tanto como pudo, sabía que la lluvia le esperaba al llegar.

Maldijo una y mil veces a verse topado con Shizune-san, haberle echo caso y regresar al despacho, debió ir a la clínica tal como su sensei se lo había dictado. Pero regreso.

Apenas vio luz apuro el paso, abrió las puertas de par en par, dejando extrañados a algunos, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, sobre la tierra la primera de sus lagrimas fue acompañada por miles mas de agua dulce, bajando desde el cielo, cubriéndola de un frío extraño, obligándola a abrigarse con sus brazos.

De pronto sintió calor a su espalda, giro desconcertada y ahí, junto a ella, se encontraba el gran Uchiha Sasuke, con un semblante de preocupación que pocas veces le había visto, su estado debió ser deplorable para causar ese efecto, al menos eso sintió. Sin saber bien por qué se abrazo al cuello de Sasuke, pego su pecho al de él tratando de calmar el frío de su interior, él correspondió el abrazo por su espalda, susurrándole un "tranquila, no pasa nada, dime que tienes" y aún sabiendo el daño que le causaría y que aún siendo él quien la apoyaba a ella terminaría siendo a al inversa le respondió susurrándole al oído, de la misma forma en que el lo hizo.

─ Naruto esta en Suna. Siempre ha estado en Suna.

( neeee 00 q paso….. naaa yo queria leer a naaaruuu TT snif)


	5. Extraña madurez I

Pido perdón por la mega larga espera, he andado rara y pese a mis intentos nada salía, aun así espero que este capitulo les guste.

Por buscarte

Capitulo 5: Heridas.

Naruto debes regresar, lo saben.

Sentado en lo que ahora constituye su lugar preferido, la muralla en el perímetro de Suna, con vista en el horizonte lejano donde trata cada tarde de imaginar como es la vida en Konoha, su Konoha.

Recibió el mensaje directamente, era para él ¿no?, el halcón le encontró con facilidad, le habría encontrado aun cuando no estuviera ahí. Aunque pasaran días, para eso estaba entrenado y justo ahora odiaba aquel bendito día en que la idea había llegado de su cerebro hasta su boca, río, inevitablemente río, Shikamaru había pasado meses enteros haciendo pruebas antes de decir que estaba listo.

Y ahora, suspiraba como hace tanto no lo hacía, parte de él desea con todas sus fuerzas regresar a Konoha, pero justo ahora eso interfiere con todo lo que ha hecho durante estos años.

Años, años de extrañar, de añorar, de vigilar y ¿Por qué no? También de espiar, tan difícil se le hizo dejar su aldea que no pudo hacerlo por completo y más una vez ha ido en busca de consuelo a su soledad, conoce perfectamente cada aspecto de la vida actual de sus amigos, las posiciones ninjas que ahora tienen, los romances y familias que han formado, algunas cosas las ha sabido por Sai… Sai, hace tanto que no lo ve, siempre que regresaba de una misión el tenía apenas horas ó como máximo un día de haberse ido.

Esboza una triste sonrisa, los extraña y ahora sabe que puede ir.

Pero mientras él piensa en todos y trata de evitar que sus pensamientos tropiecen de nuevo con un recuerdo en especial, ese mismo recuerdo lo llama con el pensamiento cada vez más fuerte.

Él, que ahora se encuentra en shock, sin saber si sostiene a su amiga o es ella quien sostiene su peso.

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ le pregunta de nuevo, la escucha pero no quiere entender, prefiere sentir que no oye nada, que no la ha escuchado, que no le ha dado la respuesta que ha buscado con más necesidad, la que no le ha entregado la más anhelada dicha sino la más insoportable pena; Naruto esta en Suna.

Tan cerca y tan lejos, sentir que tienes lo que tantas noches has deseado y que aun así, no puedes tenerlo.

─ ¿En… en que piensas? ─ le pregunta Sakura, aun bajo el inexistente cobijo que él le ofrece, con su lastima plasmada en la voz.

─ Hoy… la lluvia esta más fría de lo normal ─ dice él con calma, mientras su piel se hela con cada corriente de aire que le acaricia.

─ ¿Realmente piensas en eso? ─ el dolor es palpable en tal escena, pero nadie se atreve a intervenir, un anbu observa desde la puerta y se dirige hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

Toca en la puerta un par de veces antes de que escuchar la voz de la mujer, permitiéndole la entrada.

─ Hokage-sama, necesito infórmale algo sobre el caso 895621 ─ le habla en clave puesto que no esta sola.

─ Habla, Sai esta al tanto ─ indica, intrigando al susodicho.

─ Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en una situación extraña con la Kunoichi Haruno Sakura ─ Tsunade se para de inmediato, mirándolo casi con fuego en la mirada.

─ ¡¿Dónde?! ─ le exige con voz alta, golpeando con el puño el escritorio.

─ Al salir del edificio ─ Sai y Tsunade se observan durante un segundo, preguntándose el uno al otro si es posible que supieran algo.

─ Yo iré a ver que pasa ─ Sai se levanta de su silla, con su típica sonrisa, aun cuando sienta que en parte esto tiene algo que ver con él, es… esa extraña punzada en el estomago, algo que no lo deja en paz.

─ No, si es lo que creemos será mejor que valla yo, él Uchiha puede ponerse violento ─ camina con extraña calma hasta la puerta y el anbu la sigue ante una señal dada por ella.

Sai se queda en la habitación, solo. Camina hasta la ventana y puede observar al pie de esta a Sakura abrazada de Sasuke, los espasmos de su cuerpo le indican que esta llorando… y esa reacción sólo la ve, cuando algo tiene que ver Naruto.

─ Si… si Naruto esta en Suna… ¿eso significa qué…? ─ su pregunta es interrumpida por su llanto aferrándose más al agarre que ahora mantiene en el chaleco de su compañero, las lagrimas escapan mientras su garganta se cierra a las palabras que no quiere pronunciar, pero que tiene que hacerlo, respira tratando de tranquilizarse ─ ¿Significa qué ya no quiere vernos? ─ se arma de valor y le mira a los ojos, mas él tiene la mirada perdida, en un camino que ella sabe le lleva a Suna y siente los brazos que le rodean apretarse a su cuerpo. Él también necesita consuelo.

─ E… eso… creo ─ su voz a sonado debil y entrecortada, hasta ahora Sakura lo nota, aún entre la lluvia lo nota, esta llorando.

─ Sas…

─ ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ─ Tsunade interrumpe a Sakura, no por descortesía si no por que la platica era mas bien entre ella y Sasuke, pero el tono irritado de la Hokage y la indignación en sus ojos, prende una mecha diferente a la que ella esperaba.

─ ¡¿Qué pasa?! ─ Sakura se separa con rapidez de Sasuke, dejándolo con las manos a sus costados y el rostro aún en dirección al 'nuevo hogar de Naruto'; Suna ─ ¡¿Ya la oíste?! ─ le pregunta, pero él no contesta ─ ¿Qué que pasa? ─ Sakura niega mientras una mueca amarga adorna su rostro ─ ¡Pasa que Naruto esta en Suna, que lo mas seguro es que nos odie, que fui tan imbecil de no darme cuenta de lo que haría, que por la estúpida promesa que me hizo el bastardo de Orochimaru lo violó! ─ gritó tan fuerte como pudo, agito las manos sin contenerse, lloro y se desahogó como tantas veces quiso y al final se desplomo sobre el suelo, cayendo hincada, encogiéndose hasta que su pecho toca sus rodillas, esta vez no es capaz de contenerse, mientras repite una y otra vez "y yo no hice nada por él".

Sai y Tsunade observan la escena desde diferentes ángulos, pero ninguno se ve capaz de hacer algo, salvo observar las lagrimas ser lavadas por el agua.

Naruto se lleva una mano al pecho mientras Gaara le mira extrañando.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ le pregunta Gaara y él le contesta asintiendo ─ ¿Seguro? te pusiste pálido ─ Gaara se pone enfrente y le toca la cara ─ ¿Te estarás enfermando? ─ la mueca de Gaara le arranca un pequeña risa.

─ No sea idiota 'Kazekage-sama' ─ le aparta la mano divertido por su reacción.

─ Di lo quieras, pero has estado muy extraño desde que llegaste ─ Gaara apoya la mano en el hombro de Naruto, transmitiéndole la preocupación que su expresión no puede.

─ Si, lo se y aun no te he dicho lo grave ─ se gira dándole la espalda a Gaara ─ recibí un mensaje de Shikamaru ─ suspira y dirige su vista a la ventana, ya esta atardeciendo.

─ ¿Qué decía? ¿Alguna sospecha de que estas aquí? ─ "Gaara anda intuitivo… ttebayo" piensa, voltea de nuevo hacia él y niega con la cabeza ─ ¿Entonces que te tiene así? ─ el fastidio es evidente.

─ Ya lo saben ─ Gaara no dice nada, pero sus ojos muestran un poco de sorpresa, mientras él recarga su cadera en el filo de la ventana cruzando los brazos en su pecho esperando cualquier reacción.

─ Será mejor que te vallas de misión ─ Le da la espalda a Naruto, comenzando a revolver papeles y pergaminos en su escritorio.

─ No puedo ─ él le extiende el mensaje de su amigo, Gaara lo toma desconfiado y finalmente después de tratar de encontrar alguna duda en su mirada lo lee.

─ Ni lo sueñes ─ la mirada de Gaara es tensa e imperturbable, le sonrío Gaara no tenía razón para esa negativa, se acerco a él con aire seguro ─ No, tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que hacer entrenamientos, misiones y ni hablar de que Hokage-sama ni de broma te deja reg… ─ los labios de Naruto presionaban los suyos impidiéndole continuar, el beso fue rápido, apenas se tocaron el uno al otro, Naruto se separo de él, dejándole con los ojos cerrados y levantando un poco el rostro buscando más contacto.

─ ¿Necesita algo más, 'Kazekage-sama'? ─ le dice divertido por la expresión del otro, Gaara abre los ojos molesto y le da la espalda, Naruto le responde abrazándole, recargando su mentón en el hombro de su Koi.

─ No quiero que regreses a Konoha, vas a ver a esa 'bola' de amigos tuyos y te vas a querer quedar. A mi me vas a dejar aquí abandonado ─ Gaara esta molesto, pero sobretodo temeroso de lo que pueda pasar, no quiere perder a Naruto, menos ahora que las cosas entre ellos son… como siempre quiso.

─ Hey mírame ─ Naruto lo gira aún en su abrazo, le mira a los ojos aunque Gaara rehuya a su mirada ─ no voy a quedarme, todo lo quiero lo tengo aquí ─ trata de besarlo de nuevo pero Gaara niega y se aleja echándose un poco para atrás.

─ Mientes, en Konoha, están Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Sasu ─ de nuevo los labios de Naruto lo interrumpen, pero esta vez sus manos están aprisionándole la cara suavemente, el beso es desesperado y él se ve incapaz de responderle.

─ ¿Qué tienes? ─ Naruto pregunta afligido ante su actitud, el corazón de Gaara se remueve en su pecho, lo conoce y esa mirada de dolor y decepción aparece siempre que Uchiha Sasuke esta relacionado.

─ Dime que paso con Sasuke ─ su voz, rostro y mirada se han tornado serios, Gaara responde con el mismo semblante, Naruto se aleja, jamás ha sacado una palabra de su boca, y en la única oportunidad que tuvo Naruto se le adelanto, haciéndole jurar a Temari que no mencionaría nada… y ese silencio duele.

─ Nada ─ Naruto le estaba dando la espalda y su voz cambió, como espera que le creyera ese 'Nada'.

─ Me mientes de nuevo, acaso no te cansas de hacerlo ─ ahora fue su turno de sentirse decepcionado, pero sobretodo herido, a veces se arrepentía de haberle escuchado un día hace ya tanto, matarle y mantener su corazón frío en la caja de su pecho, talvez no era lo correcto pero al menos no sentiría dolor.

─ No quiero mentirte, pero tampoco quiero decirte lo que paso ─ Naruto suspiro, odiaba lo que hacía ─ y si debo escoger entre hacer una de las cosas que mas odio, entonces escojo mentirte ─ giro para encarar los ojos aguamarina de Gaara, él sabía perfectamente que tanto daño causo con sus palabras, pero Gaara no le reprochaba nada, nunca lo hacía y eso también lo odiaba.

─ Mañana tienes un viaje a Konoha, recoge con Shikamaru el pergamino y los demás detalles para el examen ─ le dio la espalda por ultima vez esa tarde, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para fijar su vista en los compromisos que le tocaban como dirigente de la aldea. No escucho objeción, no había sido una orden de novio a novio, era la orden del Kazekage-sama a uno de sus subordinados. Naruto caminó hasta la puerta, lento esperando que dijera algo más. Y cuando Naruto tomo el pomo de la puerta la punzada de los celos afloro sin que pudiera evitarlo ─ algo más antes de que te vallas ─ le hablo serio pero Naruto giro con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que él no observo, esa que decía: 'nos vemos en casa', pero no lo tendría, no hoy ─ no quiero que entres en Konoha ─ la sonrisa se borro al instante, Gaara mantenía la mirada agachada pero podía imaginarse su desconcierto ─ te quedaras en la frontera, enviaras al halcón para que le avise que estas ahí y que le informe a Tsuande-sama que si quiere que vallas que pida un permiso de presencia, uno para ti y uno para mi ─ miro hacia el frente y ahí estaba la imagen que creyó, la puerta semi-abierta y Naruto con la expresión de no creerlo, entre sorprendido y enfadado ─ oculta tu presencia y por ningún motivo tengas contacto con cualquiera de los habitantes de 'tu tan querida aldea' ─ el fastidio en sus palabras era casi visible ─ esa es la única manera en que regresarás a Konoha… y cuando lo hagas será máximo por 2 días ─ Naruto frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, Gaara se paro y camino hasta él, empujo la puerta para cerrarla y lo aprisiono contra ella, Naruto se tensó, Gaara no se portaba así… nunca ─ óyeme bien esto, porque quiero que te grabes bien cada una de mis palabras ─ le tomó el rostro ente las manos, sintió a Naruto pegarse a la puerta tanto como pudo y ver el terror en su mirada, se estaba equivocando, le dio un beso corto, Naruto apretó los labios evitando que el contacto le pareciera placentero, le dolió la reacción del ser que tanto amaba y sólo atino a cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmarse, respiro hondo y exhalo lento, Naruto se relajo un poco ante su actitud, abrió los ojos remordiéndole la conciencia por lo que provocó en su novio ─ te amo, te amo tanto que talvez no lo entiendes, tanto que te juro… te juro que si tú no te hubieras encargado de hacerme ver que tan importante es ser el Kage de mi aldea, la dejaría ahora mismo, porque en mi corazón, el amor que te tengo a ti es mucho más grande que cualquier otro ─ sus ojos se nublaron, detestaba ser tan débil cuando las cosas tenían que ver con Naruto, pero su corazón encontró un poco de sosiego el verse abrazado por él.

─ También te amo, no creas que no se lo que sientes por mi, que no te entiendo ó que no me importa, pero hay cosas que es mejor enterrarlas tan dentro del alma que nadie debe saberlas ─ se separa del cuerpo de Gaara un poco para verle a los ojos ─ te amo, y no quiero separarme de ti, pero tengo que ir, es necesario ─ Naruto beso la mejilla izquierda recogiendo las lágrimas derramadas ─ deja de llorar, te amo ─ Gaara se mantenía en silencio aferrado a los brazos de Naruto sin mencionar una sola palabra, sintiéndose culpable por su reacción ─ ¿te espero en la casa? ─ le preguntó con una sonrisa, los ojos de Gaara brillaron y asintió ─ bien ─ Naruto lo beso en la frente, en ese kanji que tanto le gustaba y retrocedieron un par de pasos manteniéndose abrazados ─ bésame ─ Gaara sonrío ante la petición y obedeció sin reproches, probando la miel de los labios que tanto amaba, en un movimiento suave y acompasado, ritmo aprendido de las días juntos, sus bocas se separan jadeantes por la falta de aire, rozándose apenas entre exhaladas, sintiéndose el uno al otro.,

─ ¿cuándo llegó? ─ un extraño y leve puchero fue lo que le parecía adornar la cara de Gaara, aunque claro, Naruto nunca se lo haría notar o él intentaría jamás de los jamases repetirlo.

─ Esta tarde ─ respondió tranquilo mientras intencionalmente llevaba a Gaara despacio hasta el escritorio, con dobles intenciones que esperaba su koi no notara.

─ Ya deben estar esperándote ─ Gaara apretó más el abrazo, recargo su mejilla en el pecho de Naruto, como si quisiera retenerle.

─ No hay forma de que sepan si realmente estoy aquí… ─ Gaara miro hacia arriba enfocándose en esos hermosos ojos azules ─ Shifu sigue en suna, le tomará al menos medio día llegar a Konoha y si contamos que ya tiene otro medio día en su jaula pues… eso no da… ─ fingió estar contando mentalmente con un aire intelectual recién adquirido ─ medio día de regreso a Suna, unas cinco horas para arreglar todo con mi 'Kazekage-sama' ─ el corazón de Gaara dio un vuelco, conocía bien esa manera de pronunciar su cargo, la mezcla entre cariño y lujuria, pero cuando sintió su trasero topar contra el escritorio, supo que esa, era noche de acción ─ y medio día de camino a Konoha ─ termino de decirle y lamió los labios frente a él ─ eso claro a velocidad halcón ─ los ojos de Naruto brillaron y Gaara trago saliva ─ y que me dice 'Kazekage-sama ─ "ahí va con el tonito otra vez" ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Gaara antes de nublarse.

Naruto esta besándole lento y pausado, le dejaba respirar entre beso y beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, Gaara frunció el seño "maldito seguro termino abajo como de costumbre".

─ Serás maldito, yo también quiero darte por el culo ─ en esos momentos Naruto ya estaba subiendo la túnica y besándole el cuello, pero después de oír las recientes palabras de Gaara se alejo de inmediato, como si tocará hierro ardiente, lo miro mal, sin que este entendiera que pasaba, le dio la espalda y se alejo rumbo a la puerta, salió sin decir nada más.

Gaara se quedo en su oficina, recargado con las dos manos hacia atrás apoyándose en el escritorio, con su túnica levantada en la pierna izquierda y abierta al principio de su pecho, la mirada perdida en la puerta, la boca abierta, su pelvis palpitando y el lugar de su cuello donde seguramente quedaría una marca le seguía el ritmo.

La habitación se llena de una penumbra densa, casi tan espesa como la que cubre su corazón.

La noche llegó a ambas aldeas trayendo calma y serenidad, pero también oscuridad y soledad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! La verdad es que no creo tener moral para decirles otra cosa, dios, casi un año sin actualizar, prometo, prometido, bastante que ya no va a suceder... esto es casi una declaración, creo que incluso podría ser usado en mi contra .!!!

Espero que les guste, esta cortito, ya lo dije, no tengo m... moral... perdón!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto... de otro modo esto seguro sería yaoi, XD.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El traslado consistiría en algo fácil, rápido y silencioso, apenas filtrada la información el tiempo para actuar sería mínimo. Akatuski estaba muy separada, no por eso, menos efectivo ni letal.

- Tener al hijo de Kyiubi, no debe ser tarea difícil.

La junta terminaba, cada uno a sus objetivos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Konoha habían pasado un par de días, la ansiedad parecía llevarlo por las crestas de una cordillera interminable, a veces subía, otras menguaba con tanta paz y alivio, sentía tocar el cielo y el infierno, de un segundo a otro.

Apenas si cabía en su pecho la opresión de encontrarse tan cerca de Konoha y otro dolor diferente parecía querer desgarrarlo, punzante y constante, como la astilla calvada en la tierna yema de un dedo, pequeña, molesta y dolorosa. Pero el sentía miles.

Había comenzado horas antes, era diferente a todas las demás fases de angustia o dolor experimentadas, parecía querer separarle las entrañas en hebras finas, estirando y retorciendo a placer. Era inútil negárselo, la sensación de una sombra siniestra y fría tras su espalda lo llevaba a vigilar su alrededor. Uno, dos, tres pasos, rápido, lento, brinca, pero seguía ahí tras él sin importar a donde o cómo fuera.

Era tan confuso, él se sentía confuso, nada era real, nada tangible y la vez tan presente que las palabras no le alcanzaban para explicárselo ni a sí mismo, era algo tan diferente, como la necesidad de retirar la mano del fuego antes de pensar en que estas quemándote, instintivo.

Ni siquiera el pensamiento de plantarse ante la imponente puerta de Konoha, ni siquiera ante sus amigos o frente a la figura de Tsunade, de Sakura, Sai, ni siquiera al pensar en cruzar sus ojos con los abismales ojos negros de Sasuke, nunca desaparecía esa sensación.

* * *

El amanecer en Suna había sido frío, como de costumbre en el desierto, pero era tan solo en los primeros rayos de un alba inminente. El sol había azotado sin compasión la tierra, la gente despertaba de su letargo y el agua era a veces tan insuficiente para la sed de sus cuerpos.

Gaara había salido temprano, más de lo usual, caminó hasta su antiguo departamento sin permitir la menor interrupción en su apurado andar, de todos modos, él estaba enfocado en la realidad, era tarde, Naruto habría salido a las tres de la madrugada sí a esa hora amanecía. Y el amanecer estaba ya en su término.

Se paro frente a la puerta, recargo la palma abierta de su mano en la puerta, no estaba, era incomprensible el motivo de su caminata, él se había marchado hace ya mucho tiempo, si es, que en realidad alguna vez lo tuvo con él.

En el trayecto de regreso a la torre le nombro varias veces, "Naruto, Naruto", sólo por su nombre. Lo extrañaría tanto. Al llegar el encuentro con una pila enorme de papeles y su asistente le avisó que su completo empeño estaría puesto en ellos.

Sin quererlo giro su vista a la ventana. "Naruto"

* * *

En Konoha el fresco y refrescante aire, era ahora como el gas viciado de cuerpos en putrefacción, apilados unos contra otros. Sasuke había preferido volver a casa, tal vez descansar, tal vez dormir, tal ver morir.

Sakura y Sai durmieron en la torre, Shikamaru en secreto, recibió el mensaje enviado con Shifu, a primera hora de la mañana, se decidió a informar a Tsunade y a enfrentar la furia y reproches de la mujer.

Naruto no había tenido la oportuna idea de avisar sobre las restricciones con anticipación, a media tarde el mensajero llegó hasta los demás, todos se sorprendieron de ver a la pequeña rana entregar un mensaje a Shikamaru.

"_P_

_A marchas forzadas, sin permiso de invadir, los dos amigos prefieren negociar con la marea alta._

_Z"_

Habían concertado una reunión según lo previsto. Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que ordenar mantenerse a raya sobre todas las condiciones que pudieran existir. Sakura, Sai y sobre todo Sasuke habían logrado mostrar su inconformidad de indefinidas formas, pero todo era en balde, Naruto no tenía permitida la entrada a la aldea.

Sakura había decido enviar una carta, amenaza-suplica de ignorar las ordenes, Sai un dibujo; que escondía un bunshin de tinta, pero Shikamaru decidió ignorar el asunto y fingir demencia. Sasuke había mandado tres raciones de ramen especial de Ichiraku, al hacer la orden se topó con Iruka y después de medio informarle de forma confidencial, había conseguido un recado firmado por el maestro para hacerlos pasar como su regalo, fingiendo enterarse por casualidad.

Shikamaru había tenido que escuchar con atención las preocupaciones de Naruto, tanto por la cercanía de Konoha como por la sensación extraña, sin saber mucho de jutsu médico, el ansia comenzaba en las entrañas, alarmado bastante por la posibilidad de algún problema con el sello, tomó la decisión de ignorar las ordenes de Gaara.

De esa forma Naruto cruzó como un rayo Konoha, esperando a Tsunade en una de las habitaciones del hospital, la brisa de media mañana aún mantenía el olor a tierra mojada de un día de lluvia y las plantas destellaban de colores. El examen se realizó en una habitación subterránea, hicieron pruebas y escaneos de chakra, pero todo estaba normal, incluso la comunicación con el demonio era completamente nula, casi como si ya no estuviera. Pero aquella sensación que lo aquejaba se negaba a desaparecer.

Fue pasadas las diez de la noche que el resto de la generación recibió la noticia, alegres y sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del que muchos consideraban un digno miembro de su grupo cercano de personas, habían enfilado hacia el restaurante de ramen, en el camino Naruto les dijo que prefería la carne, todos estaban más que sólo sorprendidos, pero Chouji estaba rebosante de felicidad, era su familia quien lo atendería. Claro, que la carne asada al estilo de Naruto no les había parecido del todo normal.

Entre rizas y gritos, terminaron apareciendo más personas, el grupo de algunos de sus compañeros, camaradas ANBU de Kakashi, Shizune, Konohamaru y compañía, al final parecía más un verbena popular que una simple cena.

A la una de la madrugada, todos comidos y algunos bebidos, fueron dispersándose por la aldea, Naruto se permitía disfrutar de una noche en su vieja y amada aldea, el clima está fresco, refrescante al contacto con la piel, tan diferente del clima en extremo frío al que había terminado de acostumbrase. No había arena sino barro, el aire no está seco si no húmedo, cómo lograba vivir en el desierto amando tanto ese clima, esa aldea

Con fingida sorpresa escuchó sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la aldea, los noviazgos, los ascensos, rupturas, peleas, amistades y sobre los comentarios a medias del lugar donde vivía Sasuke, era increíble incluso ver a Kiba pensado en la manera de decirlo mientras lo observaba de reojo. Y ahora le pedían que volviera como si fuera su casa, como si siempre hubiera estado en ellas y esos años fueran una ilusión, ¿Y para Sasuke?

- Naruto – Sakura le llamó con voz alta y firme, por la intención y los vasos de Sake, varios la mandaron callar, se suponía que su estancia era un secreto – es tú casa, puedes quedarte ahí – estaba molesta y el alcohol parecía encarecer un poco su genio. Aún no estaba seguro de que tan feliz se encontraba junto a ellos, su corazón estaba partido y tenía que repartirlo como un pastel de cumpleaños.

- Se supone que ya debería estar de camino a vuelta Sakura – él estaba deseando abrazar a Gaara, pedirle perdón por el altercado antes de despedirse – Kazekage-sama me ordenó regresar de inmediato- Sai caminaba con ellos, Tsunade fue llevaba a la torre por Shizune y un par de ANBU's, debido a su inconveniente estado, Sasuke y Shikamaru los seguían un par de pasos detrás.

Muchos estaban iguales, Neji un poco más sociable, Chouji e Ino parecían ir por buen camino, Lee, Hinata y Shino estaban de misión, pero aún así se encontraba bien, claro que a Shino lo veía de vez en cuando, esos insectos son eran imposibles de engañar.

Sasuke seguía observando en silencio y un poco receloso, la actitud que Tsunade tomó lo excluyó desde el comienzo, Naruto parecía ignorarle desde su llegada, sin saludo, ni sonrisas, insultos, gritos, su vida parecía continuar vacía. A media velada hizo aparición Konohamaru, se había mantenido a ralla de la situación, aunque no dejaba de hablar de la instrucción que le impartía, de las charlas que a veces tenían, para todo el mundo Naruto volvía a ser un miembro importante de Konoha y él era de nuevo un traidor domado. No sirvió de nada el par de veces que el chico llamara la atención de Naruto hacía él.

Su mente no dejaba de darle vuelta a las cosas, esperaba encontrarse con descerebrado niño gritón que él conocía, pero estaba tan irremediablemente guapo, ¿Desde cuándo tenía barba?, la suya no pasaba de hacer su piel áspera al contacto y la de Naruto parecía crecer uniforme, de un rubio más oscuro. Y el pelo, ahora que lo tenía más largo le recordó algunos de sus momentos cerca del agua, cuando llovía y en las aguas termales, entendía lo del gel, su cabello se pegaba a su cara y se movía con el viento y sus propios movimientos, era sensual. Seguía destellando luz con su sonrisa, pero eran menos, en cambio ahora tenía una nueva, suave y agradable, le daba la sensación de ser importante, claro que no le daba ninguna a él. Y hablaba serio, sin gritar o chillar, sin la muletilla, con respeto, estaba a punto de morir por él, pero no se le iba a notar.

Delante de él la perorata interminable de Sakura parecía marearlo y Sai asentía a cada cosa

- Sakura – de pronto Naruto había usad un tono serio y frío, uno que sólo le escuchaba en medio de las peleas – es mejor que regrese a Suna – adelanto un par de pasos a los otros dos y siguieron camino detrás de él, en total silencio.

-¿Están seguros de que los exámenes salieron bien? – Sasuke casi susurro la palabra, rogando que sus palabras no las llevara el viento hasta los oídos de él, Shikamaru entendía la situación, le mando una mirada bastante significativa, pero Sasuke continuo – ha estado, serio, frunce el ceño de vez en vez, él, cree que nadie lo nota, pero se frota el pecho, como si algo le doliera – él estaba preocupado, nunca había notado esas manías.

Sasuke se había pasado todo el tiempo observándolo con detenimiento, su cara, sus manos, sus brazos, su boca, su espalda, Shikamaru lo sabía, pasaba algo, lo sabía, él lo sabía, la forma en que se comportaban uno con otro, el cómo Naruto se las ingeniaba para observar a Sasuke y Sasuke a él, la opinión de Temari sobre Sasuke, que era extrañamente mala, sí ni siquiera lo conocía bien, la preocupación, algo ahí no encajaba. Eso y todos los rumores sobres entre ellos.

- Dijo que ha sentido algo raro – comenzó su respuesta un tanto lento, tanteando el terreno mientras se deleitaba con las nueves nocturnas, con ese clima, quizás convencería a Temari de vivir en Konoha, al menos un tiempo – por eso entramos en la aldea, para que hicieran un examen completo de Kyuubi, pero todo está normal – Sasuke hizo un ruido con la boca.

- Y lo que sea que lo molesta sigue ahí – Sasuke seguía perdido en Naruto, pero aunque todos creyeran lo que vieron y juraran que Naruto no tuvo el menor interés en Sasuke, él sabía que habían estado tan pendiente uno de otro que era evidente, al menos para él.

- Será mejor que descanse, no tiene mucho de haber terminado con una misión – seguía pensando en el clima – hacer tan poco tiempo en llegar le va a pasar factura – Naruto se detuvo un segundo, el pinchazo en el pecho le había recorrió hasta la medula y en cada nervio, se acercaron a zancadas grandes, Sai tenía la mano en la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke preparaba chakra, mal preparado, Sasuke frunció el ceño, Naruto habló justo antes de que alcanzaran su espalda.

- Creo – comenzó aún con la mano puesta sobre su corazón – que necesito correr – apenas terminó la frase salió disparado rumbo a la entrada, Sasuke fue el más rápido, iba un paso tras Naruto, Shikamaru comenzó con su carrera y al final Sai y Sakura.

- ¡Naruto! – Sasuke gritó, iban muy rápido, Sakura se quedo más atrás casi de inmediato, ella no está acostumbrada a tomar, el sake y los brincos pudieron más, el sonido de sus pasos en las azoteas parecía los relámpagos partiendo la tierra durante una tormenta. Aún así ninguno se detuvo, siguieron, Sai fue el siguiente en sentirse aturdido, los movimientos, al igual que con Sakura, lo hicieron perder el rito y menguar la velocidad.

Al final Sasuke por fin pudo alcanzarlo, se había detenido, plantó los pies junto a él un instante después, estaban a unos cien metros hacia la derecha de la puerta, estaban agitados, quiso tocarlo pero no se atrevió, Naruto no le miraba, al eco de sus llamados se unía de fondo los sonidos del bosque, pero igual que en la carrera, no le prestó atención.

-¡Hey Naruto! – Puso las manos en sus hombros, estaba desesperado, habían tomado igual que todos, pero pareciera que era agua, Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado como él, se planto completamente enfrente, Naruto volteo a todos lados esquivando el estorbo en que se había convertido - ¡Dobe! – entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se detuvo o comenzó su marcha, no estaba seguro, había tratado de desterrar esa forma de llamarle en cuanto lo tuvo cerca.

Naruto sólo se puso blanco pálido, cerró con fuerza las manos en los brazos que lo sujetaban, su cara reflejaba el haberse dado cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado.

- ¿sientes algún chakra… - vaciló – peculiar? – Sasuke se lo pensó, abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido, entrecerró los ojos dándole a entender que lo hacía, no dejó de tocarlo ni un segundo, se concentro en mirarlo, en tratar de averiguar que se traía, en que chakra debería sentir. Y lo sintió.

- Sí, pero se de quien podría ser, me parece conocido, yo… - se detuvo cuando Naruto le soltó un brazo y le indicó en gestos que lo hiciera.

- No tendrías porque reconocerlo – Sasuke apretó sus manos, extrañaba tanto eso, estaban comunicándose, sin palabras, con gestos, reacciones, solo con movimientos sutiles – es… - dudo de nuevo un segundo, demasiadas cosas habían pasado, que tanto desconocía de Naruto ahora – es Kisame – volvió a sentir los dedos cerrarse en sus brazos, esta vez con más fuerza – quédate conmigo – no pudo evitarlo fue su instinto, era irreal sentir la piel de Naruto, sus frentes frías por el aire, juntos, era irreal - ¿listo? – sin abrir los ojos asintió y al segundo estaban de nuevo saltando, esta vez rumbo al bosque.

* * *

Habían bebido de manera torpe y el resultado era desastroso, tres shinobis casi vomitando las viseras a mitad de calle, cuando la carrera resulto caótica hasta Shikamaru había tenido que detenerse. Solo un alcohólico como Naruto lo soportaba… y Sasuke.

Shikamaru aún podía sentir los dos chakras reanudando el paso, Naruto un poco adelante, fuera cual fuera la razón, estaba seguro de que, de no recuperarse pronto, perdería por completo el hilo que le permitía saber dónde estaban.

- Invoca a algún bicho y mándalo con Naruto – Sai asintió, solo traía pergaminos pequeños, comenzó con una ala.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – Sakura respiraba fuerte por la boca, el mareo había pasado un poco, pero la sensación de querer vomitar la rondaba, las piernas le flaqueaban y estaba segura de caer al primer paso.

- No lo sé – contestó, su cerebro parecía querer estallar, probando una y mil posibilidades diferentes; guerras, Akatsuki, un Gaara celoso y sediento de sangre en pose de "_debo probar mi existencia", _pasaban una por una desfilando y dándole dolor de cabeza – hoy no debí de haberme levantado.

Con esa última frase, la pequeña ave alzo el vuelo con rapidez. Perdiéndose en el bosque y de la mirada de los otros tres.

Tardaron unos minutos más en recuperarse, estaban cansados y casi ebrios aún, el aire, los brincos y el movimiento habían logrado aumentar el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud, tratando al menos de deshacerse del os molestos mareos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de tener la señal de regreso. El ave se detuvo cerca de la muralla. Shikamaru ya no era capaz de sentirlos, algo andaba muy mal.

* * *

Habían avanzado apenas unos metros de la muralla cuando Naruto l e ordeno cortar todo rastro de chakra, el resquicio de chakra que lograron localizar parecía más lejano, Sasuke no estaba seguro de si era una señal o una trampa, pero el rastro parecía el destello de una estrella, ahora sí, ahora no.

Treinta minutos de caminata después un árbol daba paso a la incipiente luz plata de la luna, en fase ya menguante era poco menos que suficiente para el angosto claro frente a ellos. Casi al fondo del terreno despejado sobresalía una figura cristalina, era como una burbuja de agua, al acercarse con lentitud la nitidez aumentó, pero antes de llegar Naruto lo sobresalto al voltear con brusquedad hacia él.

- Sí prefieres, puedes quedarte al margen de todo – no encontró nerviosismo en su voz, sólo esa ansiedad palpable desde su llegada – hay algunas cosas que creo, no te gustarán – siguió en calma, lo entendía todo bien, seguirlo significaba estar con él, con Itachi.

-Dime, que no haces tratos con él por mí causa – Casi negó con la cabeza a sus propios pensamientos, en su lugar, entorno los ojos al piso, lo sabía, lo comprendía, Naruto era un imbecil, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí cuando sintió la mano de Naruto cerrarse en su nuca, ejerciendo presión para llevarlo cerca de él.

- Sí, lo hago por ti – se revolvió del agarre, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada de ese odio, del dolor que ahora le azotaba, su palma derecha comenzaba a punzar, ¿hace cuanto que no sentía algo como eso? ¿Hace cuanto que el dolor no era tan grande que le recorriera los nervios? ¿Hace cuanto que no se filtraba hasta su mano, aguijoneándole la carne blanda entre su anular y meñique? Debería ser desde su padre o desde la última vez que tuvo enfrente a su hermano y ahora le pasaba con la única persona con la que siempre creyó imposible que sucediera. Naruto

* * *

La pista terminaba casi inmediata a la muralla, el ave que volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza surcaba los cielos en silencio, Naruto y Sasuke habían logrado escapar, ya no estaba seguro si era sólo la ebriedad momentánea o algo en su cerebro realmente estaba atrofiado.

--- _confío en ellos, confía tú también ---_

Las palabras que Naruto le dijera después de saber de sus recientes reuniones lo martirizaban, había asgo por lo que odiaba un poco a Namikaze Naruto, (alias Uzumaki) y era que tenía el poder de hacer te ver las cosas de un lado diferente del cristal.

- Tenemos que avisar – Sakura estaba impaciente, por no decir, al borde del desquicio – sí Naruto tiene algo mal o – su mirada se endureció, tenía aquella mirada que Shikamaru solía ver en Temari cuando avocaban algún tema relacionado con Sasuke, la idea de la repulsión mezclándose con la rabia dentro de sus cabecitas, eso no le gustaba para nada – o tal vez, Sasuke-kun tuvo algo que ver en esto.

- No lo creo – Sai había mantenido un mutismo extraño, concentrado en todo menos en la plática – creo que de haber sido eso, Naruto habría reaccionado mal desde el comienzo.

Shikamaru tuvo que estudiarlos a ambos, estaba seguro de que Sai conocía más sobre lo sucedido con Orochimaru, pero decírselo o no, dependía de Naruto. Y Sakura debía ir por el mismo hilo de pensamiento, sólo que ella no tenía datos concretos.

- No es eso – la maldita tranquilidad con la que era capaz de hablar, era más por medio saber, que por la gravedad que pudiera tener. Sus palabras se arrastraron con un viento frío, sin quererlo sitio su cuerpo temblar, no era buen momento para mal presagio.

* * *

- Hola, pequeño zorro – el sonido de una voz amortiguada le llamó la atención, Naruto no protesto por el apodo, avanzo firme atravesando la tenue luz del claro, veía muy poco de esa forma, pero poco a poco, el balanceo del agua que formaba un burbuja fue más evidente. Él caminaba pegado a la espalda de Naruto, prácticamente, se detuvieron a unos quince centímetros del borde de hierba - ¿Pequeño neko? ¿Contigo? – alzó una ceja por reflejo y frunció el ceño ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirle Neko?

* * *

Merece review????


End file.
